Love Happens
by Madriddler
Summary: Harry does not believe that love exists for gay teenagers until he reunites with his best friend from childhood: Draco Malfoy. Will Draco be enough to show Harry that love can exist for Harry? Or will Harry end up heartbroken instead? No Magic AU.
1. ACT 1

Love Happens

ACT I

"I'm just saying, every single time something gay appeared on a screen it's for girl's entertainment! It does not work that way for us, there's no happy-ever-after at high school, never." Three teenagers were walking down a sidewalk, all wearing similar uniforms.

"You're being ridiculous Harry."

"Am I Hermione?" Harry asked. The three stopped in the middle of the sideway as a raven-haired teen with green eyes and round glasses turned to his friend. "Can you think of one popular movie or television show that's about gay people and written by an actual gay guy instead of a woman?" he asked.

Hermione frowned as she thought, brushing her long brown hair out of the way of her eyes. Ron, a red-heated lanky teen seemed to pop up a little and said, " _Brokeback Mountain?"_

Harry shook his head. "No, written by a woman."

"Who!?" Ron demanded.

"Annie Proulx wrote the book," Harry said.

"How do you know that?"

"My mum," Harry said. "She loves that sort of books. Which just backs up my point. Every gay thing made for the mass media is made by and targeted to women!"

"Sounds like you're just an angry gay," Ron muttered. Harry shot him a glare and punched Ron's shoulder lightly. "Ow! You _are_ an angry gay!"

"Stop it you two, we're going to be late," Hermione said. "You know how Professor Dumbledore hates students being late on the first day."

"Fine, come on Harry," Ron groaned as the three continued their walk towards school. "Can't believe summer's over all ready, I didn't do anything!"

"You should have gone to France with me, my parents asked Mrs. Weasley if it was okay," Hermione said, "and she said yeah."

"And what would I have done there? Nothing!" Ron said. Harry shook his head and decided to stay out of their little argument. Like Ron, he did nothing over the summer break, mostly staying home or at the Weasleys' home.

The three went to a rather strange school called Hogwarts. It was more of a castle than a school. The building, having been a castle of some lord long ago, has been renovated into a school long before Harry's parents were born and has quickly became one of the most popular schools in the country. Students from all over went to the school, choosing to dorm in one of its four dormitories, while other students who lived closer to the castle walked to school. There was a group of students already loitering in front of the school, groups of friends and cliques melded together into a hot mess of people, school bags, and gossip. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved and smiled at the people they knew. Oliver Wood, the captain of Harry's football team, ran up to the three and slapped Harry's back.

"Potter! How was your summer? I spent mine practicing. The House Cup is going to be ours again this year!" he smiled. "Those dirty Slytherins will never know what hit them!"

Harry smiled and nodded as Wood walked away from him. Harry stared at his retreating figure, focusing a bit too much on the curved butt Wood had. Harry can easily admit that he had a small crush on his captain. Ever since he joined the team on his first year at Hogwarts, he couldn't help but stare at the boys around him, it was his third year, at thirteen, that why he kept staring at them made sense.

Harry has always found it strange how Hogwarts had students ranging from ages eleven to eighteen, the school offering eight years of academic learning, but after five years of attending Hogwarts, it started to feel like a second home to him. He couldn't even imagine leaving it. The three just ran into their classmate Neville Longbottom when Harry heard a voice say, "Harry? Harry Potter?"

Harry turned around and found himself face-to-face with a taller boy. He had platinum blonde hair that fell to his ears, silver eyes that were doe-like and a smile that shown a full set of sparkling white teeth. Unlike the other students, who all wore school vests with their House emblem on them, his vest was plain. "Harry! Do you remember me?" the boy said hesitantly, though he was still smiling.

Harry's eyes widen as he stared at the boy. "Draco?"

"Yes! It's been so long!" the blond boy said. He picked Harry up and spun him in the air. "I had no idea you went here!"

"D-Draco? Is that really you?" Harry asked.

"Of course it's me. Don't tell me you forgotten your best friend from ten years ago, Potter," Draco said. He placed Harry back on the ground and continued to beam at him. "I can't believe you go here too."

"I can't believe—Draco, I thought you and your family moved away for good," Harry said.

"We did, but then Father got a better offer here," Draco said. "So we moved back and he got me into this school."

"Uh Harry," Ron interrupted. "Not to spoil this… thing, but who's this?"

"Right, you guys wouldn't know," Harry said. He turned and smiled at Draco. "Draco was my childhood best friend! We did everything together when we were young. We went to the same pre-school and were together everyday until he and his family moved far away."

"My father is high up in a certain corporation," Draco said. "We were forced to move to the States as my father's bosses picked him to supervise one of our branches there. However, during the summer, he got another promotion and decided to move back home here."

"That's amazing," Harry smiled.

"Yeah," Draco said. He up at the castle, clearly impressed by it. "And now… we get to have classes together. I think. There's something I don't understand, though. Why do the school uniforms have different emblems on them?"

"Oh that," Harry said. "That'll require some explanation… why don't you come sit with us during Professor Dumbledore's opening speech? I'll try to explain on the way."

"Sure, I'll love that, Harry," Draco smiled. Harry smiled as well and could have sworn he felt his heart beating fast as he stared at Draco.

The little boy he knew grew up. And grew up very well. He was tall, near six-foot Harry reckoned, easily taller than Harry. He was lean, but Harry could see the hints of biceps on Draco's arms, and he had a bit of an hourglass figure. His skin was flawless, pale like fresh snow and his lips were rather pouty. The school uniform, which was just button-down white shirt, tie, black trousers and vest, looked good on Draco, as if it was tailor made for him instead of being one of the hundreds Hogwarts have mass-produced for its students. Harry noticed that as they walked into the castle, eyes followed them, or more precisely they followed Draco. Whispers started around them, and a hint of jealousy started building in Harry, only to be calmed when he saw that Draco wasn't paying attention to any of them, instead he was focusing all his attention on Harry.

"So Harry," he said. "How has your life been since I moved away?"

"Nothing much really," Harry shrugged, relieved to have Draco's attention solely on him for some reason. "Dad's got a couple of promotions, he's working with Shaklebolt now, you remember him? Huge guy who gave us treats whenever he came over? Well they're partners now, Mum's the same, but I did get a new cat. Her name is Hedwig."

"Sounds nice," Draco hummed.

"How about you?" Harry asked. "How was life over there?"

"Awful," Draco groaned. "They're all assholes there, Harry, every single one. One time I was shopping in Manhattan, right, and I was trying to catch the cab to get to the nearest subway station, it's like the Underground here but a lot more expansive, one time I somehow got to this city called Yonkers—anyway, I was trying to catch this cab when this orange prat pushed pass me and get in it! And when I tried to argue, he just gave me the finger and told the driver to drive!"

"No way," Harry gasped.

"Wow, that's rude," Ron said.

"It was," Draco nodded. "But that's just the beginning of it Harry. The schools were so horrible, for some reason nobody wanted to talk with me, I had no friends until I was ten years old."

"What happened when you were ten?" Hermione asked. They stopped in the middle of the entrance hall, near a set of wooden double doors.

"Mother started buying me these brand-name clothes, her friends over there told her that everyone wears them, it's like a show of money, and would you believe it as soon as I started wearing those things, everyone wanted to talk with me," Draco said.

Harry couldn't help but snicker. "No offense, but wasn't your mum always a bit of a snob for clothes?"

"Believe me, she is," Draco chuckled. "The states just seemed to make her worse." Harry laughed and opened the wooden double doors, leading Draco into a huge room with an arching ceiling. The room had four long tables which were being filled with students. The tables were all pointing towards another long table at the end of the hall, where several adults sat. Draco watched as students and faculty move from their tables to a door on the right before coming back moments later with plates filled with food.

"This," Harry said with a flourish, "is the Great Hall! Everyone eats here, so Dumbledore likes to give his speeches here, so everyone can hear them. They serve everything here. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Dinner? For who?"

"The dormers," Harry shrugged. "Though we can have dinner here too if we want. Go through that door"—Harry pointed to the door Draco was just looking at—"to get your food and you sit at the table that corresponds to your House."

Draco turned to Harry, looking utterly confused. "What does that mean, Harry?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that part," Harry said. "Right… how can I say this?"

"The Student Body is separated into two ways," Hermione jumped in. "Firstly, by what year you are in, which corresponded usually with your age. Basically, it is what grade you are in. There's First Year, Second Year, Third Year, and so on all the way up to Eighth year. The second way students are separated and organized are through which House they are sorted in. Harry, Ron, and myself are in Gryffindor House. There are also Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Usually students are sorted in their First Year as Hogwarts only accept First Year students, however you are definitely an exception to that. Which House you are sorted in used to depend on an interview, in the old days the Professors interviewed the First Years one-on-one, but now there is a simple survey that we take on computers that compares your answers with the answers of the rest of the student body and sort you that way."

"Huh… that's interesting," Draco said.

"Yeah, so you better get Gryffindor, you hear me?" Harry said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my friends." He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the rightest table where there were students who all had the same emblem on their vests that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had. The others made room for them and Harry continued to smile as he and Draco sat next to each other. "These are Seamus and Dean, they're in our year and actually dorm here with Neville Longbottom, who is also in our year," Harry said pointing to a brawly, but short, Irish boy and a tall dark-skinned boy. "Guys, this is my best friend when I was little, Draco. He just moved back from the states."

"Hello," both boys said, moving to shake Draco's hand. "So you knew the shrimp when he was little?" Seamus smirked.

"Hey!"

"Yeah," Draco chuckled. "Though believe it or not, he was a lot shorter than…" Harry gave Draco a glare and punched him in his shoulder. "Ow! But just as feisty."

Seamus laughed and smirked at Harry. "Yeah, you should see him on the field! He kick those Slytherin asses every day!"

"Slytherin… that's one of the four Houses, right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, though from your vest I'm guessing that you still haven't been sorted," Seamus said.

"How are you even here anyways?" Dean asked. "I thought Hogwarts only accept First Years."

"It does," Hermione said.

"My father told me that he pulled some favors," Draco said. "That and he gave the school a generous donation."

"So money to save the day huh?" Dean asked.

"Must be nice being rich," Seamus said.

"It has it's benefits," Draco shrugged. "So when _am_ I going to be sorted?"

"Technically the First Years are being sorted as we speak," Hermione said. "They're brought here an hour early and are brought to the Sorting Room. Since you didn't go there… I guess you'll be going there when they are done."

"So, until then you'll just hang out with us," Harry said. "Are you still allergic to nuts?"

"Yes actually, I am," Draco said.

"Alright, I'll be back," Harry said standing up suddenly.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To get you food of course," Harry said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You'll have to taste the food here, it's amazing. Coming Ron?"

"Sure, why not?" Ron said as he stood up. The two walked away from the Gryffindor Table, leaving Draco to fend for himself. He looked around the table for a while, trying to deduce what he can about the people around him just by their facial expression.

"So," he said, still looking around, "just like any school there are people to look out for, am I correct? Who is that here?"

"Well the Slytherins naturally, bastards," Seamus said. "They're assholes, the lot of them, but you seem like a good guy."

"More specifically, however? Such as names?" Draco asked.

Dean looked around the room and pointed towards the Slytherin table. "There are Crabbe and Goyle firstly," he said, pointing to two heavyset, thick-looking students. "Dumb as bricks and mean as vipers. Unfortunately they're in our year so we'll be seeing them for quite a bit."

"There's Blaise Zabini," Seamus said, pointing to a very handsome boy with dark olive skin and short hair. He was sitting between a girl with a piggish nose and a small boy with black hair, an arm around both of them. "A regular whore that one. Swears he can charm anyone and everyone he wants into bed. Even tried to get Dean's girl, Ginny once."

"As if I'll even kiss that pig!" a girl's voice yelled out, Draco looked down the table to see a girl with long red fiery hair. "And if he tries, I'll punch him in his snout!"

Dean laughed and smiled at the girl, winking. Draco just stared at her for a minute, thinking about how much her hair looks like Ron's. Hermione voiced his thoughts as she said, "That's Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. She's the youngest Weasley."

"And she has a hell of a left hook," Dean said.

"Whose are those on Zabini's arms?" Draco asked.

The three looked at the Slytherin Table for a moment before souring. "Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott," Seamus said. "Both prats, but for different reasons."

"Parkinson is shrewd, petty, and just overall awful," Hermione said. "She'll find one characteristic about you and relentlessly tease you about it. Nott on the other hand…"

"He's a really bad name for blokes like Harry," Dean shrugged.

"Blokes like Harry?" Draco asked, confused. "You mean short?"

Seamus and Dean stared at Draco for a moment, a look of utter confusion on their faces. They quickly lost the look and nodded. "Yeah, sure… short," Dean said. "Anyway, he's an insufferable know-it-all who hates that Hermione's cleverer than him."

"And they're both dating Zabini by the looks of it?" Draco asked, pointing to the way both students were leaning against the Italian.

Well… basically?" Dean said questionably. "It's a bit confusing to explain."

"Zabini sleeps around with everyone he can get to," Seamus said. "But those two are the ones he goes to constantly."

"Oh, I think I see now," Draco nodded. "I had a friend in New York who was like that. Once I found out about it, I stopped being his friend. I'm a one-person kind of guy."

"Good on you," Dean smiled.

"So, Draco, before you take the sorting quiz and become a Gryffindor, I have to know, did you date anyone before?" Seamus smirked.

"Did I date anyone?" Draco repeated. _What a strange question to ask someone you just met,_ he thought to himself. Fortunately, he was saved from answering it as Harry and Ron reappeared with three plates full of food. Harry shimmed himself back next to Draco while Ron returned to his seat.

"Here you are," Harry smiled, sliding a plate in front of Draco before starting on his own. Draco picked up a fork and used it to cut a piece off of a sausage. He took a bite and hummed in appreciation. "This is good, Harry," he said.

"Right? The sausage is my favorite," Harry said happily, causing both Dean and Seamus to snicker. Draco rolled his eyes and said, "I'm actually a fan of sausage too. While I lived in New York there was this one place that was literally just sausage meals from around the world."

"Really? Sounds like Harry's heaven," Seamus snickered.

"Stop it, will you," Hermione chastised though Harry was snickering too.

"Anyway, what were you guys talking about?" Harry asked.

"I was just learning about my new classmates," Draco said. "More specifically the Slytherins. There are Crabbe and Goyle… who are thick both body-wise as well as intellectually. And then there is Blaise Zabini, who is a pig as Ginny Weasley called him, and his consistent friends-with-benefit Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott."

"Yeah, that seems about right," Harry hummed. He looked down the table then back at Draco. "Did you meet the twins?" Draco shook his head, his mouth too full of food to speak, and Harry gave him a wicked smile. "Then they're next. You have to meet him."

"Why?" Draco asked after swallowing.

"They're my brothers," Ron said, his mouth half full of food.

"They can have… forceful personalities," Harry smiled. "Think my Uncle Sirius… but ten times worse."

"There are more people more outgoing than Uncle Siri?" Draco chuckled. Harry's cheeks blushed and Draco raised an eyebrow. "You don't call him that anymore?"

"What? What did he call Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Please don't," Harry moaned.

Draco gave a sadistic grin and leaned forward towards Ron and said loudly, "Harry used to call his godfather 'Uncle Siri' because he couldn't say 'Sirius' as a kid. Every time he tried it sounded more like 'See-e-ros.' So to save him the embarrassment, Sirius just told Harry to call him 'Uncle Siri.'"

"See-e-ros? Really?" Seamus laughed. Harry's cheeks were blazing red, as well as his neck. Draco couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassed friend, laughing harder when Harry hit him.

"I was five!" Harry argued.

"Still Sirius was around forever," Draco said. "You could have easily learned his name like I have."

"Shut up," Harry grumbled.

"There, there Potter," Draco said, patting Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure that Uncle Sirius still loves you."

"I'm going to regret you," Harry sighed. Draco laughed again, but all of a sudden all chatter in the Great Hall stopped as the double doors opened again and everyone turned to see a line of First Years, all wearing vests with different emblems on them, being led between the two inner tables by a very old man who was dressed very strangely. He was wearing majestic purple robes and had silver hair and beard that went down to his waist.

Draco stared at the man, thinking how strange he looked and wondered why everyone was treating it as though it was normal. "That is Professor Dumbledore," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Draco whispered back.

"A purple robe," Harry answered, as though it was obvious. "He has a very strange sense of clothing choice."

"I can plainly see that," Draco said.

Dumbledore led the line of First Years towards the staff table where he directed them to line up horizontally, so they were all facing the four House tables. Dumbledore smiled at them and extended both hands in the air, "Let us all give a rousing welcome," he said in a booming voice, "to our First-year students!"

The rest of the Hall broke into a thunderous applause. Even Draco joined in as everyone around him clapped. Dumbledore raised his hand again and the clapping slowly died down. He turned to the line of First Years and Draco noticed that he had them already lined by House so the newest Gryffindors were near the Gryffindor Table, the students wearing the yellow emblem of a honey badger were next to them, then there were the students wearing blue eagles, and lastly there were those who had green snakes on their vest. "And now, our new arrivals will join their fellow students in their Houses," he said, and applause broke again as the First years moved nervously away from the staff table and towards their respected Houses.

Draco could not help but wonder when he was going to be sorted when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see an elderly woman behind him. "Mr. Malfoy I presume? I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, as well as your Literature teacher," Professor McGonagall said. "You are to report to the Sorting Room in the lower floors of the castle afterwards."

"I can show him where it is, Professor," Harry said quickly.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said. She turned to Draco and said, "I expect to see great things from you, Mr. Malfoy, your acceptance is one that is extraordinarily rare."

"I won't disappoint you, Professor," Draco said.

"Good, and I hope to see you in my House, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said. She moved away from them and towards the First Years; Draco could hear her congratulating them into Hogwarts.

"I take it she is the Head of House for Gryffindor," he said.

"That's correct," Harry said. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be easy for you to get into here."

"Yeah, the last thing I want is to be stuck being Housemates with Crabbe and Goyle," Draco chuckled. Harry laughed and playfully knocked his shoulder into Draco's. "I'll never let that happen," he declared.

Draco smiled at the seriousness Harry seemed to give and took another bite of his breakfast. Dumbledore moved toward a podium and began speaking, but Draco only half listened to him. He was still wheeling over the fact that he was with Harry again. He couldn't be happier to be with his childhood best friend, especially after everything he had to suffer through at the states. He couldn't help but look at his childhood friend. Though he was on the short side, Draco had to admit that Harry did grow up significantly from the small, crying baby he knew years ago.

He looked more mature now, and he filled out nicely. His hair was long and shaggy, his eyes were two emeralds hiding behind a pair of round glasses; a cute nose and mouth finished his face. Draco noticed as they were walking that Harry had powerful legs as well as a very noticeable, a bit too noticeable Draco thought, butt. _He'll make any girl proud,_ Draco thought to himself as he took another bite of his breakfast, trying some of the scrambled eggs Harry got for him.

When Dumbledore finished, the students gave another applause before the sound in the Hall increased sevenfold as everything started to eat and reconnect with their friends.

"So, what else were you talking about before I came back?" Harry asked Draco.

"Nothing much," Draco shrugged. "Are there any clubs here? Or teams?"

"Of course, there are," Harry said. "See over there? The guy with the mousey hair? That's Oliver Wood. He's captain of the football team that I'm in. Not to brag, but ever since I've joined the team, Gryffindor always won the House Cup."

"House Cup?" Draco asked confused.

"It's a competition between the Four Houses," Hermione explained. "Instead of playing against any other school, our sports teams compete against each other. The school is large enough for this to happen, although the school seems to have an… obsession on football. Anyway during our classes we've the opportunity to earn or lose points. At the end of the school year, the House with the most points win the House Cup."

"Fun," Draco said simply. He looked back at Harry and asked, "And Gryffindor has been winning ever since you joined?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Harry shrugged. Draco gave an unconvinced look and rolled his eyes. "So, what other clubs are there?" he asked.

"Well, there's a Literature Club run by a Ravenclaw… what was her name?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Luna Lovegood, but it was founded by Professor McGonagall," Hermione said. "It's… reputable."

"Well, good thing I'm not very imaginative," Draco said. "That was always Harry's thing. Anyway, what clubs are you guys in?" He looked around him.

"We're in rugby," Seamus said, slapping Dean's back. "Good at it too."

"Nothing," Ron shrugged when Draco looked at him. He turned to Hermione who said, "I'm a Prefect so I don't have any time to do any of those things."

"Huh…"

"There's a complete list of all clubs and sports teams on the House bulletin board in our common room," Harry said. "We can look at it after your sorting."

"Sounds nice," Draco said, his mind wandering to all the clubs he could possibly join. When they finished their breakfast, Harry and Draco stood up and stepped off of the bench.

"Good luck," Hermione and the others waved as Harry and Draco walked away. Harry noticed that others were staring at him and Draco again, and did his best to ignore it.

Once they were out of the Great Hall, Draco turned to Harry and asked, "Are there any classes today? What's going on?"

"Well technically there are no classes," Harry said. "Today's just for exploring the castle and remembering where everything is. After lunch we have clubs setting up stands on the grounds to get new members. I'm actually thinking of looking around, honestly. Try to see if I can do something else with my football."

"Interesting, thinking of anything in particular?" Draco asked.

"Not really, just want to see what's out there," Harry shrugged. "How about you? Did you gain any particular set of skills over the last ten years?"

"Besides my perfect fashion sense, Potter?" Draco drawled, causing Harry to snicker. "Well… I've actually started playing the violin, no I will _not_ play for you Potter, and… well I'm not exactly a sports person to be honest, though I'll watch some of it. You remember how stuck up my parents were about that stuff—especially my father."

"Yeah, I think I do," Harry chuckled. "Hey! You should come to my house! For dinner!"

"So soon? I thought we've had to go through at least two dates before we play 'meet the parents' Harry," Draco said. Harry's cheeks blushed, and he bit his lip. "I'm kidding! I would love to see your parents and Uncle Sirius again," Draco said.

Harry smiled and knocked his elbow against Draco again, "Brilliant! I'll text them that I'm bringing a guest over and—right… Draco, there's something you need to know."

"What is it? Did something happen to your family?" Draco asked, looking suddenly scared.

"No, no, they're fine. They're all fine," Harry said quickly. "It's more about me… it's just that, well, a lot can change in ten years… you learn stuff about your self and I don't want to give my parents the wrong idea or have them surprise you…" Harry stopped walking and shuffled nervously on his feet. He started to stare at the stone floor as he twiddled with his hands. "I um… I know that we just reunited after ten years, and I don't want to destroy whatever image you have of me… but I don't want to lie to you either. I'm gay, Draco."

"Alright," Draco said immediately.

Harry looked up in shock. "Alright!?"

"Yeah, alright," Draco said. "When I lived in New York it was my gay friends who were the least annoying. Hell, where you think I got my fashion sense from? They were a group of very fashion-focused guys, it's basically eighty percent of their conversation: clothes and ragging on people, which is always good fun."

"Still!" Harry said hotly, his shock now replaced with anger. "Here I am nervous out of my damn mind! Hoping that you would take this in a good way, that you won't immediately spit me out after not seeing each other for ten years—and all you have to say is 'alright?' Draco Malfoy, you are one gigantic prat!"

"And you are one feisty little gay boy," Draco smirked. "Just as I remembered." Harry continued to glare at Draco for a moment then, as if a switch was hit on both of them, they started to laugh. Harry took a step forward and hung onto Draco's shoulders as they laughed. Tears straining his eyes, Harry looked up and said, "God I missed you Draco."

"Missed you too Harry," Draco said. "Come on, let's get myself sorted." He gently hit the back of Harry's shoulder and the two went down a stone staircase that led to the basement, which was filled with twisting and confusing corridors. "It was a dungeon when it was a regular castle," Harry told Draco as they made yet another turn.

Draco was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them outside a doorway. "Ahh, and here they are. I have thought I heard your voices and wondered when you would show yourselves," he smiled.

"Sorry Professor, I was just telling Draco a little about Hogwarts," Harry said.

"It's all right Harry, no harm done," Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, if you would give any electronics you have to Mr. Potter to hold? We do not allow them in this room."

"Yeah, sure," Draco said. He pulled out an expensive looking smartphone and handed it to Harry, "Put your contact in there while you wait, okay Harry?"

Harry nodded and looked around for a place to sit.

"There is a rather comfortable looking armchair two doors down, Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore suggested. "Come along, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry watched as the door closed behind Draco and Professor Dumbledore. He moved down the corridor and looked inside, finding an old-looking armchair with red leather. He lifted it up with surprising ease and pulled it back into the corridor, placing it in front of the Sorting Room. Sitting down, he quickly put his contact information into Draco's phone, along with Ron's and Hermione's. He pocketed it and pulled out his own, deciding to text his mother.

Harry: _Hey Mum, I've met an old friend at Hogwarts and invited him for dinner, is that okay?_

Lily: _Perfectly fine with me. Did you tell your father?_

Harry: _No, I decided to text you first._

Lily: _Good man. I taught you right. So, who is it?_

Harry couldn't help as he wrote out his next text.

Harry: _Not telling. It's a surprise. All I'm saying is that we haven't seen him for a long time._

Lily: _Is it that Cedric kid? He was always sweet on you._

Harry: _No mum, it's not Cedric. Please don't talk about him. Ever._

Lily: _Of course sweetie. Should I tell Sirius and Remus about our guest or will you? You do remember that they are coming tonight, right?_

Harry: _I'll tell them after I tell dad, but I'm not going to tell them who's coming. We want to keep it a surprise._

Lily: _Very well. Are you staying at school the entire day or are you coming home for lunch?_

Harry: _I'm staying. We want to see what clubs there are this year. And I'm sure Oliver wants to talk to me about practice again._

Lily: _Just remember schoolwork comes before football! I don't care how fast you can shoot a goal, if we get any calls about your grades I'm pulling you off the team myself._

Harry: _Don't worry Mum, I'll be fine. I'm going to text Dad and Uncle Sirius now._

Lily: _Okay, love you Harry!_

Harry sighed and relaxed deeper into the armchair. Dumbledore was right, this was one very comfortable chair. He quickly texted his father and Uncle Sirius that Draco was coming for dinner without telling them that it was Draco, then started to play some games on his phone to pass the time.

Twenty minutes of sitting in the comfortable armchair, Harry's concentration on his game was interrupted when he heard a coy, warm voice purring, "Sitting alone Harry?"

Harry jumped slightly and looked up to see Blaise Zabini smiling down on him. "You seem to have taken a personal interest in the new kid, pet. Makes a man a bit jealous…"

"We're childhood friends, of course I took a personal interest," Harry shrugged. "What do you want Blaise?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, pet, is that such a bad thing?" Blaise chuckled.

"I told you, I'm not your pet. Why don't you go have sex with Parkinson or Nott? I'm sure they're more than loose for you," Harry drawled, looking away from Blaise and back to his game.

"There's the thing, _pet_ , they're not fun anymore," Blaise said. "And they keep… bickering against each other, arguing about who did what with me. It can be a little annoying." Blaise chuckled and sat down on the arm of Harry's chair. "Come on Harry… I just want to talk with you, I can promise you my motives are completely honorable. Please? If you don't want to talk now… can I at least have your number?"

"Why would I want to give my number to the man-whore of Slytherin?" Harry asked.

Blaise frowned. "That's a very mean thing to say Harry. I'm doing my best to change, to shed myself of that nickname and become a better version of myself. If you're worried about what the others will think… then do not worry. It will be our little secret until I prove to you how much I've changed."

Harry looked up to see that Blaise was giving him an honest, sincere smile. His eyes hesitated, shifting towards his phone for a moment before looking at Blaise, staring at his lips which smiled so easily. "Okay," he said.

Blaise's smile widened. "You won't regret this, pet, I swear," he said.

"Yeah... well just don't make me do that," Harry said as he handed Blaise his phone. Blaise quickly placed his contacts and said, "I've sent a text to myself, so I have yours now. I'll see you later, Harry." The Italian handed Harry back his phone, their hands meeting for only a moment before Harry quickly pulled away. Blaise smiled at their interaction and winked.

He watched Blaise walk away and looked at his phone. He barely had any time to contemplate on what he has done as the doors to the Sorting Room opened, Dumbledore walking out looking as merry as ever while Draco, surprisingly, dragged behind him.

"Draco! Well, what House did you get?" Harry asked excitedly, jumping off of his chair.

Draco looked up at Harry and gave a loud, defeated breath. "Now it's my turn to say, 'please don't hate me,'" he said.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and said, "I'm not in Gryffindor Harry. The others are going to hate me, I think. I'm in Slytherin."

 **A/N: A pet project of mine, seeing if I can write a story under 40k words. I did it and I will be updating the six acts of this story daily until completion. I hope you enjoy all the twists and turns.**


	2. ACT 2

ACT II

Harry stared at his childhood friend. Slytherin? No way. There is no way that the Draco Malfoy Harry knew could possibly in Slytherin! He could see the heartbroken look on Draco's face and did his best to muster up a smile. "Well… that's alright," Harry said. "Slytherins and Gryffindors have most of their classes together. Right Professor?"

"That is correct, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "Do not think of this as a friendship-destroying moment, boys. Instead let us use this moment as a chance to dispel certain rumors of both Houses, and show Inter-House unity. After all, you are still the same children that you befriended so many years ago. You may have changed, and you may have grown, but there is a certain childish nature that never truly leaves us."

"I guess… if we have the same classes it won't be so bad," Harry said hesitantly. He looked up at Dumbledore and asked, "Do we have all our classes together?"

"Let me remember," Dumbledore said. "For Sixth year… why yes Harry, I believe you and Mr. Malfoy will be seeing each other a lot in the classroom."

"Awesome!" Harry cheered, smiling at Draco, who looked a little more relieved.

"Although, Mr. Malfoy, I do also suggest that you make some friends in your own House. You may find that there is more beneath the surface of what we show," Dumbledore said. "But until then… if you two will follow me, I will supply you with your School vests Mr. Malfoy. How frequent do you do the laundry?"

"Laundry? Err every day, why?" Draco asked as he and Harry followed Dumbledore down the corridor, his robes blowing behind him.

"We supply seven vests to each student," Dumbledore said. "This is simply so they will have the required uniform, even if they lack on the laundry, like Mr. Potter here will tell you."

Harry grinned at that and looked at Draco. "I forgot to wash my soccer uniform and Wood made me do practice in my underwear," he said.

"Wow. That's something," Draco chuckled.

Dumbledore opened a door and led them into a storage room. On the shelves were boxes upon boxes of clothes, all of them labeled. Dumbledore hummed to himself as he searched around for a bit, coming back to them with a box labeled "SLYTHERIN VESTS LARGE." He opened it up and gave one to Draco to try on.

It fitted Draco perfectly. Harry had to begrudgingly admit that green was a good color on Draco. Dumbledore gave Draco six more as well as a bag to hold them in. After he closed and returned the box, he pulled out a small pocket watch and said, "Dear me! We seemed to have spent a little too much time here! Your Heads of Houses will be making their annual speech in your dormitories soon! Harry, you better return to Gryffindor Tower immediately. Draco, if you would follow me to your common room?"

Harry waved goodbye to Draco and promised to see him directly after Professor McGonagall's speech. "I'll introduce you to my team!" he said happily.

Dumbledore chuckled as they watched Harry run off. "You two seem to be well acquainted," he said as he started escorting Draco through the basement.

"We are, sir," Draco said. "We grew up together for some time, we went to the same pre-school and primary school. We were best friends. But then my father got transferred, and we had to move to the States."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded. "It must be surprising then, how much both of you have grown."

"It is," Draco admitted. "But he's still the same Harry I remember in the end."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Friendship is truly is the most powerful magic," he waxed. Draco just looked at Professor Dumbledore a little confused. _Why is he talking about magic?_

"Sir, what sort of clubs do you offer here?" he asked.

"A rather wide variety," Dumbledore said. "As Harry has mentioned, we have a very competitive soccer team, or teams I should say. He is actually a bit of a natural I say, you would swear that he is _flying_ on the field. But if sports are not your interest, we have clubs and extracurricular activities that, I hope, meets all students' interest in one way or another. Ahh, here we are."

They stopped in front of a large door with a green picture of a snake on it. Under the handle was a keypad lock. "Whenever you wish to enter your House's common room, simply enter your passcode," Dumbledore said. "It changes every semester, Mr. Malfoy. So for now, the passcode is 5-3-6-1-7." Dumbledore pressed the numbers as he said it and Draco heard a small click. Dumbledore grasped the door handle and opened it. "After you," he said.

Draco walked into the Slytherin Common Room, Professor Dumbledore following him. The room looked as though it was originally a dungeon that was repurposed. There were long black leather sofas facing a fireplace that was currently out. On top of the fireplace was a flat screen television. The walls were decorated with snake-like emblems and tapestries. In the corner Draco saw a bulletin board already filled with papers.

The room was full, students either standing around or sitting, but all were facing a tall man with a hooked nose and oily hair. "Professor Snape," Dumbledore said, getting Snape's as well as the rest of Slytherin's attention. "May I present to you our newest student: Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

Snape said nothing. He just motioned for Draco to walk further in and join the rest of the sixth years. He did so and Snape looked at Dumbledore. "Thank you, Professor," he said in a droll voice. Dumbledore smiled, gave the students a general wave, and left.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Professor Snape said, his dark eyes staring at Draco, "I will not allow any rule breaking of any kind. If I find out that any of you have received detentions or have lost points for any reason, expect additional punishment from myself personally." His eyes shifted towards Blaise Zabini, who shrugged in his seat between Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson.

"Phones are, naturally, forbidden during class. If I find you texting, or whatever it is you do to further your idiocy in my classroom, ten points will be taken immediately and your phone shall be my possession for a week. On the bulletin board, you will find notices for teams and clubs, review those at your leisure and note that after lunch the Great Hall will be filled with booths and other ridiculous nonsense for said extracurricular activities. Join at your own will.

"For those who will live in these halls, you are to be in the dormitory at eight pm and asleep at eleven. Any students found out of bed will be punished accordingly. During your tenure of student here, you represent Slytherin House. Your actions are reflective of your House. Do not disappoint me. That is all."

He turned and walked away, reminding Draco of a sort of vampiric creature with his unemotional strides and serious face. The students around him started talking immediately. Draco did not know what exactly to do. "Malfoy! Come here," a voice said. Draco turned to see Blaise Zabini motioning for him. "Come here—Pansy move."

The girl immediately stood up and moved to a different seat, Nott giving her a superior sneer as he leaned further on Blaise. "Don't be rude pet," Blaise said, stroking Nott's hair. "Well Malfoy? Sit down here."

Looking at the Italian hesitantly, Draco moved towards the sofa and sat down. "I heard about you," he said at once.

"I hope it was something bad," Zabini smirked.

"You're a whore," Draco said. "A pig."

"Ouch," Zabini chuckled. "That hurts Malfoy, I mean we just met."

"Still doesn't change what you are, Zabini," Draco said. "A whore."

"Don't call him that!" Nott snapped.

"It's okay pet, calm down," Zabini chuckled. He turned to Draco and smirked. "I like sex. I don't care who I have sex with. It's just pure fun and exploration. Nothing wrong with that now, is there?"

Draco scuffed and said, "Well excuse me if I'm a bit more romantic. Sex should only be between two people who love each other, in my opinion."

"And I'll respect that, as long as you don't bully my opinion," Blaise Zabini said. "Speaking of, what is your opinion on Harry Potter? I've seen you two together for this entire morning. I have to say, he has a fantastic ass. Nice and tight while being that size, puts my pets' here to shame." He chuckled as he pointed towards both Parkinson and Nott. "And those thighs… imagine them wrapped around your hips as you fuck that boy roughly—that is a sight I would kill to have."

"Don't talk about Harry that way," Draco said, glaring at the boy. "He is my childhood friend and he is not a debauchee like you!"

Blaise chuckled. "Childhood friend, huh?" he said.

"Yes."

"What happened then? Why did you leave innocent Harry?" Blaise asked.

Draco glared at Blaise, who remained unaffected. "Had to move away," he said. "Father got a better job—

"At New York, correct? Always wanted to go there, see how many pets I can get," Blaise said. He looked down and stroke Nott's hair. "Only my best fucks become them, isn't that right Theo?"

"Mmm-hmm," Nott nodded.

Draco stared at the two boys utterly disgusted. He was forced to be with them for three whole years!?

"Harry is not as innocent as you think Draco," Blaise said. "After all, I know the boy longer than you have."

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded.

"What? You can't do math?" Blaise smirked. "You and Harry knew each other in pre-school, so what? Three? Four? It doesn't matter. You left when you were six, oh don't look so surprise, everyone in Hogwarts knows your history by now. The most you had Harry was three years while this is my sixth year having the boy. I've watched him grow up, see the small boy you turned grow into the sexy bitch waiting for my cock. I know him so much better than you do. How can you compete Malfoy? How can you keep what is already mine away?"

Draco felt a possessive rage fill his body. He hated Zabini, hated him more than anyone in his entire life. Jumping to his feet, he turned to Zabini and yelled, "You will _not_ touch Harry! Not while I'm around to stop it! I won't even let you be even five fucking feet from my friend!"

Zabini let out an awful laugh. He was smirking victoriously and pulled out his phone. "Funny," he said. "Because I don't need to be five feet away from him." Much to Draco's horror he stared at the screen of Blaise Zabini's cellphone, seeing Harry's name followed by his number. "You really don't know your friend at all Draco. Well it's okay, because he has me now."

Draco's fist shook. His silver eyes filled with rage, but he didn't hit Zabini. Instead he turned and made his way towards the door, wanting to leave. The two thuggish boys Crabbe and Goyle moved to block Draco's way. Zabini's voice reached his ears, saying, "You'll find that it will be much easier, Malfoy, if you accept your place."

Draco looked at the two thugs and with quick reflexes punched them both in the guts. They doubled over in pain and Draco grabbed the back of both their necks, squeezing hard. "Do _not_ test me," he growled angrily before letting go and leaving the common room, the door slamming behind him.

He found Harry with Ron and Hermione outside. Harry was bouncing a football ball around. "Draco!" he smiled when he saw him.

"Hi Harry," Draco said, surprised when Harry hugged him quickly.

"So, how's being a snake?" Ron said a bit rudely, earning him a smack from Hermione.

"It's… interesting," Draco said. He looked at Harry and said, "We need to talk about some things. Please?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said. He kicked his ball to Ron and walked with Draco away from the two. "What is it Draco?" Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and made the boy look him in the eye.

"Have you… this is a very weird question but I need to know," Draco said. "Have you ever had a boyfriend, or did anything with anyone before?"

Harry's face turned very red and Draco felt a knot growing in his stomach. _Please,_ Draco thought, _please tell me that you haven't done anything with him._

"I uh… I haven't… I haven't done anything… with anyone," Harry admitted, looking extremely flustered. Relief spread through Draco's body as he leaned against Harry's body.

"That's… that's good," he breathed. "After talking with Zabini… I couldn't help but fear the worst. I never met anyone I quickly despised as much as Zabini. Although…" Draco shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Though I hate to admit it, he is right about one thing."

"Which is what Draco?" Harry asked.

"He knows you better than I do," Draco said. "Or at least longer… let's face it, we've only known each other for three years when we were very young while you and Blaise… this is your sixth year knowing each other."

"Well… let's fix that," Harry said.

"Huh?"

"Who cares if I've know Blaise longer? I don't care about him, I care about you. _You_ are my friend, not him, so let's go fix that. I don't need to be here for the rest of the day anyway, and neither do you. So come on, let's get to know each other," Harry smiled, tugging at Draco's hand.

"What do you have in mind?" Draco asked.

"Movies. We'll watch movies and talk," Harry said. "Come on, it's either we hang out, or I have to listen to Wood about football tactics for three hours."

"Alright, only if I can ask one teammate about your famous practice session," Draco smirked.

"Just ask my brothers! They're on the team with Harry," Ron called out, he and Hermione obviously listening in to Harry's and Draco's conversation.

Draco turned to Ron and said, "Where can I find them?"

"On the field or playing pranks. I'll just text them," Ron shrugged, pulling out his own phone. "I'm sure they have pictures."

Draco smirked and looked at Harry. "Pictures? May, you definitely aren't the shy boy I used to know."

Harry blushed and tried to give Draco a cocky smile. A few minutes later two lanky identical redhead twins ran up to them, both wearing Gryffindor vests. Their eyes immediately fell on Draco and one of them said, "So you're Harry's baby friend, huh? Why you in Slytherin?"

"One of the many mysteries, I guess," Draco said. "Guessing you're Ron's brothers."

"That's right," the other one said. "I'm Fred, that's George. We're on the football team with Harry. Anyway, Ron says you want to ask us something about 'ittle 'arry here?" The two twins smirked at Harry.

"Yeah, I do," Draco said. "I want to hear about the practice where Harry was in his underwear."

"Oh that! That was a fun practice," Fred smirked. "It was last year during the summer. Harry forgotten that Wood scheduled practice after school and didn't bring his equipment. So instead of allowing him to call his folks and have them bring it over, Wood told him to strip. And this was the results."

Fred pulled out his phone and shown Draco a picture of Harry. He was wearing only a tight pair of boxers which left little to the imagination. His chest was fully defined, his dusty pink nipples fully erect, and abs soaked in sweat as Harry had his arms over his head, as if posing, showing a surprisingly hairless body. Draco stifled his laughter as he looked at Fred, who was biting the inside of his lip. "Can you text that to me?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Fred said as Draco gave him his number. He turned to Harry and winked as he said, "Nice to see you shave your body too."

"It makes me faster!" Harry yelled out, his neck and entire face redder than any of the Weasleys' hair.

"Of course, and it makes you sexier when you have no shirt on," Draco said, with the biggest grin. "A friend taught me that."

"Anyway—let's just go!" Harry said. He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away from the Weasley Twins, who started laughing hysterically. Harry pulled Draco back into the castle, through a corridor, back into the entrance hall, and back outside onto the sidewalk. He then turned left and started pulling Draco away from the school. He did not let go until they were a few meters away. "I'm so embarrassed," Harry groaned. "This is not how I thought our reunion would be at all!"

"And how did you envisioned it Harry?" Draco asked.

"Well I should show you how cool I am, how different I am from that shy small boy you remember. Then after introducing you to all of my friends, you and I would join a club and kick ass in it and school as we win the House Cup for Gryffindor," Harry said. "But now it's all ruined!" He pouted.

Draco stared at Harry and couldn't help but think how cute he looked in that moment, how much he reminded Draco of the small, shy boy he met years ago. "Harry, Harry, you don't need to act out for me," Draco said. "Just be yourself. You'll always be cool to me no matter what. When I first moved to New York it was my memories of you that helped me get through my first few years."

"It was?" Harry blinked.

"Of course! You were my best friend and I missed you so much. I don't think I ever stopped missing you," Draco said. "You were like a younger brother that I had to look after… it was cute." He shrugged and placed his arm around Harry's shoulder. "So come on, forget about your plans, let's go to your house, watch movies and shoot the shit. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan, Draco," Harry said, looking up at the blonde teen. Draco smiled, and Harry's heart leapt. "Then come on Harry Potter, take me to your home."

Harry's house was a normal looking home. A two-story house with a small yard outside and a stone path that led to a red door. The front door led to a sort of small hallway with a set of stairs on the left-hand side that led to the second floor while the hallway went straight on, leading directly to a kitchen while an open archway led to a sort of den living room. There were pictures of Harry and his parents throughout the years hanging on the wall, along with pictures of Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. Draco stopped at a particularly young looking Harry. He looked around eight years old and was wearing a bright green football shirt and holding a gold trophy high as he smiled behind it.

"You look cute in this picture," Draco said.

"Thanks… my first trophy," Harry said. "Come on, my room's this way."

Harry led Draco up the stairway to the second floor. They went down another small hallway and into the second door on their right. Harry's room was a typical teenager's room. There were posters of soccer players Harry admired (Draco noticed that most of them were shirtless), a bookshelf filled with movies and videogames next to a television that was hooked up to a few game systems. Harry's closet was opened and Draco could see free weights laying across the floor in a messing matter as well as… was that a jockstrap!?

Harry's eyes followed Draco's and rushed to close the closet. "Don't tell Mum or Dad please," he said quickly.

"It's alright if you want to wear some revealing clothes," Draco chuckled. "Some of my best outfits are a bit revealing. Too revealing in my parents' opinion, but I don't care, I look good in them. Though looking around… you could definitely use a wardrobe upgrade."

"I-I do?" Harry stuttered.

"Of course, you do. Good thing I'm here to help," Draco said. "But before that… we're going to watch a movie, right? What are some of your favorites?"

"You're going to think it's so gay of me," Harry sighed. He moved towards the bookshelf and pulled out a case. _"Mean Girls,"_ he said.

"Good movie," Draco said. "It's just means you have good taste."

"Tell that to Ron," Harry muttered.

Draco chuckled softly and moved towards Harry. "Ron then clearly doesn't understand good cinema or how to touch his feelings. Go on and put it in, it's been forever since I watched it."

Harry quickly moved to turn his television on and placed the movie in one of his gaming consoles. He and Draco got themselves comfortable on Harry's bed, and Harry started the movie. He thought it was going to be awkward, him and Draco so close together while watching a movie, but instead he never felt more comfortable. The two joked and laughed during the movie, saying small snippets about their lives during their ten-year absence from each other. It was almost as if those ten years didn't even exist and they were six years old again, joking and hanging out like the little boys they were.

They had lunch at some point, and started to watch another movie when _Mean Girls_ was over. Their second movie was only halfway done when they heard the front door unlocking and closing. "Harry? You home?" a man's voice called out.

"Dad!" Harry said. He paused the movie and he and Draco quickly got off the bed. Opening the door, Harry said louder, "Daddy, we're up here!"

"Then get down here!" James Potter's voice yelled out. "Is your guest with you?"

Harry turned to Draco and gave a bashful look. Draco chuckled and slapped Harry's back reassuringly. "It's good to hear your voice again, Mr. Potter," Draco called out.

"What? Who is that?" They heard steps and Draco saw the familiar face of James Potter. He looked like an older version of Harry, except for his eyes. While Harry's was a brilliant shade of emerald, James Potter's were brown. The man stopped when he saw Draco standing in the hallway with Harry. "Hello again Mr. Potter, it's been a long time," Draco said politely.

"Bless my soul… it's Draco Malfoy," James said. "Where _have_ you been?"

"New York," Draco said. "Father moved there because of his job. But we're back now."

"Well fu—damn…" Mr. Potter said. He looked over the banister and said, "Sirius! Get your butt up here! You'll never believe who's here!"

"What?" said another familiar voice. "Did Harry finally cave and bring a boyfriend? Please tell me they're both clothed, I don't want to see my godson nake—oh…"

"Hello Uncle Sirius," Draco said.

"You blond bastard look at you!" Sirius cursed. He pushed past Mr. Potter and grabbed Draco's hand, shaking it viciously. "You're taller than me now… when did that happen?"

Draco chuckled and shrugged. "New York was good to me, I guess. But now I'm at Hogwarts with Harry."

"I can see that… I can see that…" Sirius repeated, looking between the two. "Does… does Lily know you're here?"

"I texted her first," Harry said. "She said it was okay for Draco to stay over for dinner."

"I told my parents as well," Draco said. "They're fine with it."

"Alright… well then… both of you get down here, we want to hear about all we missed," Mr. Potter said.

"Okay Daddy," Harry said. He went into his room to turn off his game console and television before joining Draco downstairs in the den. Mr. Potter and Sirius interrogated Draco about New York, both men squeezing out as much details as possible from the boy. Harry was worried that Draco would become standoffish or squirm at their interrogation, but was happy to see that Draco answered their questions calmly, something enthusiastically, and did not seem uncomfortable at any moment. Harry was also happy that Draco allowed him to sit so close to him, their thighs almost touching. Harry could feel heat reach his cheeks, and his heart thumping madly as he focused on the small space that separated him and Draco, wondering, wishing, that one of them would close the distance.

Mrs. Potter came home an hour after Mr. Potter, and she just looked at Draco before smiling knowingly. "Had a feeling it would be you," she said. "Doing good Draco?"

"Yes ma'am," Draco said.

"That's good," Mrs. Potter said. "You are staying for dinner." She stated it more than question it. "We're having one of Harry's favorite. I swear that boy has the stomach of two boys."

"Well, he did like to eat a lot when we were young," Draco chuckled.

"I did not!" Harry huffed.

"I remember you brought two lunches in every day and ate them both," Draco said. "Then when no one is around, you would run around."

"I'm a lot out going than you remember Draco," Harry said.

"Good. Makes taking you out to places easier than," Draco hummed. Harry blushed at that and turned to Mr. Potter.

"So dad, did you catch any bad guys?" he asked a bit too forcefully.

"No, only paperwork," Mr. Potter chuckled. "Have any clubs you want to join, Draco?"

"I don't know, we did not exactly look around," Draco said. "Harry and I came here after I was sorted."

"Ohh did you?" Sirius snickered. "Harry, you naughty boy. Bringing a boy into your room when nobody's home? What were you two up to?"

"Just watching some movies," Draco shrugged. "We just wanted some alone time to catch up. Hogwarts was a bit too crowded."

"Fair enough," Mr. Potter said. "Though Harry, text us next time you and Draco come home alone, alright?"

"Yes Daddy," Harry said softly.

Mr. Potter chuckled and turned on the television in the den, changing it to a news channel. "Anyway Draco, you are welcome to come anytime you want, just like the rest of Harry's friends," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Draco said.

"So Draco, how is my dreadfully estranged cousin doing?" Sirius asked. "Still cursing my existence?"

"Sirius!" Mrs. Potter's voice yelled from the kitchen. The man laughed and looked at Draco, who seemed unfazed.

"No, now she is just focusing on starting her own line of fashion here in Britain," Draco said. "She had minor success in New York, but wants to be a huge name here."

"Yeah that sounds like her," Sirius muttered. "Anyway, you excited to start Hogwarts?"

"It's an… interesting school," Draco said. "I think I may have already made an enemy, but am finding myself not caring. I am hoping of actually taking away two golems that he has."

"I see… wait a minute Draco? Why are you wearing a Slytherin vest?" Sirius asked.

"Oh umm…" Draco looked at Harry for a moment. "That's because I was sorted into Slytherin… though both Harry and I were hoping for Gryffindor."

"I see…" Sirius said, giving Draco a somewhat sour look.

"If you think of him differently, we're leaving," Harry said, glaring at his godfather.

"Oh I'm not doing that," Sirius said. "Just that, well, it looks like Draco is being so much like his father. He and dear Nissy were in Slytherin as well."

"Well, I'm sure Harry will keep Draco out of trouble, won't you son?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yeah Daddy, of course I will," Harry said, looking at Draco with a sly smirk.

"Good. Can you go check the mail Harry?" Mr. Potter asked. Harry got up reluctantly, giving Draco a sorrowful look, and walked out of the room. Draco heard the front door opening and a few seconds later Harry returned, giving Mr. Potter a small stack of letters.

"Lily," Mr. Potter called out. "Looks like we're invited to a wedding."

"That's great, who's wedding?" Mrs. Potter asked, walking into the room.

"Bertie's," Mr. Potter said, "My last partner's. Here," he handed Mrs. Potter the invitation, who read it quickly.

"A winter wedding? That's strange, but it would be nice to go," Mrs. Potter said. "It's in mid-December."

"I'll tell him that we're going," Mr. Potter said.

"Good. Well in the meantime, you two"—she pointed to Sirius and Mr. Potter—"will come in and help me with dinner. Now."

The two adults left the room, leaving Harry and Draco alone in it. Harry shuffled closer to Draco on the seat when Draco turned suddenly to Harry. "Why do you have Blaise's number on your phone?" he asked. "It's just bugging me… after meeting him personally, he just does not seem like the person you should associate with."

"He does? But he told me that he's trying to change," Harry frowned. "I just got his number today."

"Oh, alright… just don't text him, all right? He's not a good guy," Draco said.

Harry frowned, but agreed. He didn't want to make Draco angry on their first day back together. They decided to watch some television as Draco showed Harry some of the friends he made in New York. "They would be angry with me if I did not send pictures of you… you don't mind, do you?" Draco asked.

"No, go ahead," Harry said, smiling for a picture.

"So, Draco," Mr. Potter called out through the kitchen a few moments later. "Did you do any sports in New York?"

"No, but I did learn how to box a little," Draco said, he and Harry standing up to walk into the kitchen. "However, both my mother and father disapproves of it, so I didn't tell them."

"Sneaky," Sirius chuckled. "Any good at it?"

"I know some stuff, but it's hard to practice without my parents finding out," Draco said. "Can't exactly join a gym without my parents wanting all information about why."

"That's rough," Harry said.

Draco shrugged and turned to Harry. "You get used to it," he said.

"Well, Hogwarts have a pretty good gym, right Harry?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yup, and all students are free to use it," Harry said. "I'll show it you to tomorrow after classes."

"Thanks," Draco said.

"Anyway, I think you should really think of joining a club as well with me," Harry said, smiling at Draco again. "I think it'll be very fun."

"Sounds like a good idea," Mrs. Potter said. "Can you two set the table? I'm just about done."

Draco, who has never done any chores of any kind before, was a little put off, but did as Mrs. Potter ask. He and Harry set the table and before Draco knew it, dinner was ready. He thought that it was going to be an awkward experience, like the rest of his first day, due to the fact that they have not seen each other in ten years. But he was surprised at how easy and readily the Potters and Sirius accepted him back. Draco found himself smiling throughout the dinner, telling tales and stories of his life in New York. About fist fights that he was forced into after finding bullies hurting his friend, extensive shopping trips, and many, many assholes. Harry laughed and smiled at each of his stories, which made Draco's heart swell. He was excited to see that even after all these years, he can make Harry smile.

He stayed with the Potters long after dinner was done. He learned that Sirius and Remus lived together, Sirius moving into Remus's house after a horrible breakup with a long-time girlfriend. He listened to the story of how Harry came out to his parents, which was caused by a poster of a half-naked model that Harry unsuccessfully tried to hide, and lastly, he heard of the many, many mischief that Harry was up to in Hogwarts with his friends.

The boy was far from Draco's sweet, shy little Harry, but Draco had to admit that he liked this new, adventurous Harry very much. It pained Draco a little, missing everything in Harry's life. He should have been right next to the boy. They should have gotten into Hogwarts together, go through the awkwardness of puberty together. Instead they were separated by an ocean, and both missed everything about the other.

That will change. Draco decided that he'll do his best for Harry, he'll be the best friend that Harry deserves. He will make up for their decade of separation. And hopefully, in the end, push Blaise Zabini to the farthest outreach of Harry's mind.

It was near nine when Draco decided it was time for him to go home. "How are you going home anyway? Do you need a ride?" Sirius asked.

"I'm good, Uncle Sirius, I can walk home," Draco said.

"None sense, look outside," Sirius said, pointing towards a window. It was a cloudy night outside, the streetlamps providing some light. "I'm not going to let you just walk around out there."

"I'll be fine Uncle Sirius, I was out much later than this in New York and walked home just fine," Draco said. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah, no, you're coming with me. Lily, James, thank you for the meal. Harry, have a good day at school tomorrow," Sirius said. He grabbed Draco's arm and waved goodbye.

"B—Bye Draco!" Harry called out, waving his hand.

"See ya Harry," Draco said, smiling at the smaller, yet more muscular boy before looking at Sirius, giving him a dreadful look as he followed unwillingly. When the door closed, Harry told his parents he's going to his room. He ran upstairs and leaned against his bedroom door as he closed it, a huge smile on his face.

"Draco's here! Draco's back!" he said to himself, happiness practically radiating from him. He did a little dance of joy, unable to keep his excitement, and decided to take a shower and dress for bed. He took a long, hot shower and as he returned to his room, his phone buzzed.

Taking the towel off of his waist, Harry walked towards his phone and saw he had a text from Draco.

Draco: _I had a really good time with you Harry, thanks for the dinner. I'm so happy that we ran into each other again after so long. See you tomorrow._

Harry smiled, his heart starting to swell again, along with another part of him, and he quickly texted out his replay.

Harry: _Welcome Draco! I'm so happy that we ran into each other too! I can't wait to spend every school day with you, perhaps you'll actually motivate me to pay attention, or just distract me lol._

Draco: _I am very serious in my studies Harry. I will not expect less from you._

Harry: _Ouch, just put the collar on me now._

Draco: _I'll think about it. Gtg, mother wants to talk with me._

Harry: _Bye!_

Harry couldn't put off the stupid grin on his face as he went to his desk, turning on his laptop that sat on it. He decided to watch a video or two before heading to bed. Relaxing in his chair, Harry was soon lost to the world as he lost himself in his entertainment, time speeding away.

Near midnight Harry's phone caught his attention with a loud buzz. He turned around and frowned, wondering who was texting him at this time of night. Picking up his phone, he gave a small gasp when he saw two text messages from Blaise Zabini, one of them a picture.

Sliding the alert, Harry's phone was suddenly filled with a smiling, seemingly shirtless Blaise Zabini and a text.

Blaise Zabini: _Hey pet, how you doing? I couldn't get to sleep tonight, want to talk for a bit?_

Biting his lip Harry stared at the text for a long, tense moment. His heart pounding, and fingers shaking he slowly texted his response, each letter feeling like a pained effort.

Harry: _Sorry Blaise, I'm about to fall asleep. Talk later?_

Blaise's response was immediate.

Blaise Zabini: _That's alright Harry. Have a good sleep pet._

Harry immediately turned off his phone and jumped into his bed, his heart pounding furiously as he broke into a cold, confused sweat.

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! If the story sounds like a cheesy cutesy love story… well that's because it is!**


	3. ACT 3

ACT III

Draco did his hardest to avoid Blaise Zabini, however he did not avoid the rest of the Slytherins at all. Instead the first thing he did on the first official day of school was heading to the Slytherin Dormitory early and wait for the other students to come down. He smirked when he saw his target, the two gigantic brutes known as Crabbe and Goyle.

"You! What you were thinking of yesterday?" one of them grunted when they saw Draco. The blond simply smiled and stood up. "Well? Who do you think you are?"

"Your new boss," Draco said. "Father taught me then I see something I want, I take it. And I want you brutes as my thugs."

One of them had the gall to laugh, flexing his fat muscles. "Why would we want to be with you?" he grunted. "We're good friends with Zabini."

"Because I can offer you so much more than Zabini can boys," Draco said. "I am a Malfoy. My name is known worldwide. If there is anything you want… I can bring it to you. All you have to do is be mine."

"Yours?" the other one grunted.

"Yes," Draco smiled. "Think about it. Money… girls… boys if you're into them… fame and opportunities. You'll have all those _dripping_ to meet you."

"That uh… sounds good."

"It is," Draco said, his voice like velvet and sweet. "And all you have to do is be in my good favors. Well boys, what do you say?"

The two grunts looked at each other. Their eyes were glistening with greed and Draco smirked, he could practically see the little cogs working in their heads as they envision whatever dirty fantasy they craved for. He felt a hand on his shadow, and a voice purred, "Draco Malfoy, what is this I hear about you offering opportunities?"

Draco looked behind him to see Blaise Zabini smirking at him, already wearing his uniformed and smelling like a mixture of being freshly showered and a foreign cologne. Draco scowled at the Italian and said, "Yes, though not for you."

"Aww Draco, don't be so rude now," Zabini chuckled. "I want to be your friend. After all, we are Housemates. We'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Under protest," Draco said. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle and said, "Think of what I told you boys, I am a boy who can open every opportunity for you." He looked at the two of them, winked, then pushed past them, walking out of the common room.

Draco's first stop was Professor Snape's office, which was located in the castle's dungeon. "Enter," the man's voice drawled after Draco knocked. "Malfoy…"

"I was wondering… since I did not get my schedule yet, and so far I have not seen anyone else with there, when do we get our schedules?" Draco asked.

"This morning. During breakfast," Professor Snape said shortly.

"Oh…"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said.

"Then get out," Professor Snape said.

Draco nodded and left, quickly pulling out his phone and texting Harry.

Draco: _Is Professor Snape always so tight-ended? I just went into his office to ask for my schedule and he basically told me to fuck off._

Harry: _That's just how he is lol. Hey! You said you know a lot about clothes right? I want to wear a tie today but I don't know which one! Can you help?_

Draco: _Sure, just text me the photos, and I'll look at them._

Harry: _Okay, there are four ties I can't decide between. I'll model them now._

Draco pocketed his phone and walked down the dungeon, decided to just wait in the Great Hall. He felt his phone buzz several times as he made his way out of the dungeon. He pulled his phone out as he sat down at the Slytherin Table, being one of a few handful of students already there.

Just as Harry promised, he sent four pictures, along with a text that said, "Which one do you like best?"

Draco opened Harry's texts and his eyes bulged. Harry was shirtless in each picture, his defined chest, dusty-pink nipples and shredded abs set against four different ties. _Does Harry model clothes like this to all of his friends?_ Draco frowned. Pushing the thought of his head, Draco focused on the ties. The first one was a disgusting shade of puce that Draco thought should be destroyed immediately. The second was a strange design that Draco thought Harry was trying to play to Draco's new House. A pure green tie, it was a few shades duller than Harry's sparking emerald eyes, and a silver snake hissing at it's observer. Draco liked it, but still felt that Harry could do so much better. The third tie was a simple, eloquent black tie. Draco could tell instantly that the material made was of moderate quality, probably a fake silk that, while still feeling soft, is no match for the real thing. The last tie was a pure red with a cartoonish lion. Draco made a disgusted face at it as he shook his head furiously. "Harry Potter, we need to go on a shopping trip," he said to the phone.

His fingers working quickly, he texted back.

Draco: _The second tie. It is the best of the four. Take the puce tie and burn it. I don't want to see that in your closet when I check up on your wardrobe later. The other ties are good… except for the last one. What were you thinking? This weekend I am DRAGGING you to get decent clothes._

Harry's reply come almost immediately.

Harry: _Thank you Draco! And gee, thanks for liking my clothes so much, lol. But I'm really grateful that you'll drag me clothes shopping, I hate it._

"He's sending you nudes already? You play fast Draco," Blaise said as he sat next to Draco, snatching the phone. "Damn… our little boy is one sexy bottom… think he's actually kinkier than we thought he was, sending you nudes already?"

"Give it back," Draco yelled, pulling his phone from Blaise's hand. "How many times do I have to tell you Zabini? Harry and I are friends, that's all. He's probably this open with all of his friends."

"Hmm maybe… or maybe he's just looser than you think he is," Zabini said.

"Don't you dare—"

"Now, now, I'm only kidding," Zabini chuckled. "We both know that Harry is nice and tight."

Draco scowled at the boy, his anger growing dramatically. He did not want to get in trouble on his first day, however, so he just turned back to his phone. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Zabini on his phone, a smirk on his lips as he texted someone.

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see that Harry has sent him another picture. This time he was fully dressed in his uniform, his green and silver tie standing out between his black sweater vest and white button-down shirt.

Harry: _How do I look?_

Draco: _Fantastic! Though your hair could use some work, Harry._

Harry: _HA! Tell that to my Mum, she hates how messy my hair is!_

Draco: _Then that's another problem I'll have to fix this weekend. Come to school, I'm surrounded by snakes and can use a friendly face._

Harry: _On my way!_

Draco smiled and began texting one of his friends who lived in New York. He ignored the rest of the Slytherins as they filtered into the Great Hall. Draco decided to have a light breakfast as he waited for Harry.

The students around him started to quiet down and Draco finally looked up to see Professor Snape walking down the table handing out scrolls of parchment. Draco couldn't help but frown in confusion. He looked over at the other tables and saw the other Head of Houses with similar scrolls. The rest of the student body did not act as if it was a strange event, instead they just took their scrolls and unrolled it while talking with their friends. When Draco got his, he unrolled it hesitantly.

It was his schedule, listing which classes he had on which day. Draco immediately bent down to his bag and pulled out a planner, copying down his schedule. He smiled when he saw that his first class was with the Gryffindors.

"Look at that," Blaise purred. "We're with the Gryffindors for most of the week. Aren't you happy?"

"Shut up Zabini," Draco said simply, still copying down his schedule. It seems as if he had three classes before lunch and two afterwards. Some were double periods while others weren't. The first class Draco had was a Literature class with Professor McGonagall and the Gryffindors.

Draco left with the rest of the Slytherins, but as soon as he saw Harry he moved towards the small boy. "Hello Potter," he said.

"Hi Draco!" Harry smiled.

"Look, it's the snake," Seamus sneered.

"Knew there was something odd 'bout you," Dean said. Draco frowned at them but said nothing.

Harry, however, turned towards the two, looking angry. "Don't talk to him like that! He's nothing like the other Slytherins," he said.

"Sure, then why is he in it?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know! But he's different, tell them Draco," Harry said, turning to Draco.

"I don't particularly care what others think, just as long as they don't lump me with Zabini," Draco shrugged. "Anyway, Harry, we need to talk about when I am bringing you shopping."

"I'm free this entire weekend," Harry said instantly. "Whenever you want Draco, I'm okay with."

"Alright then… I'll pick you up around nine on Saturday? I can't drive so we'll have to use a bus or train," Draco said.

"I'm fine with that," Harry shrugged. "Beats walking."

"Yes… it does… Harry please tell me you don't _walk_ everywhere!" Draco said.

"He does," Ron said, Draco turning to him. "He even walked from his house all the way to mine one day when it was blizzarding."

Draco stared at Harry with disbelief. The younger teen just gave a shy smile and said, "We had a project we had to work on… and I wanted to spend the day with Ron."

"Jesus Christ Harry," Draco sighed as he stared at his old friend. When did he change so much? The Harry Draco know would never have done something so idiotic and brash like brave a blizzard just to get to a friend's house.

"Well, looks who talking Mr. 'I'm-Fine-to-walk-home-at-nine-at-night,'" Harry said.

"There is a difference Harry," Draco said slowly. "Between walking at night on a calm night and walking while there is snow hurtling at your face endlessly!"

Harry just shrugged, and Draco huffed, giving Harry a sharp look as they made their way to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

Draco found out quickly that Professor McGonagall was not a woman to mess with. As soon as everyone was sitting down, Draco being the only Slytherin to sit on the Gryffindor side of the classroom because he wanted to be next to Harry, Professor McGonagall closed the door and began lecturing about her expectations. She had a stern voice that she did not need to raise into a frenzied yelling like the teachers Draco had in New York as it seemed everyone was paying attention. She had a voice and presence that demanded attention, a trait Draco wished to grow. After she gave out her expectations, she began into her first lesson immediately, surprising Draco slightly, though he did his best to roll with it. An hour and a half later Draco's notebook was already three pages filled with notes, and in his planner was the required readings that Professor McGonagall have given out.

The next Professor Draco and Harry had was Professor Flitwick, who taught Mathematics, a subject Draco was never particularly good at. Again, he noticed that he was the only Slytherin sitting with the Gryffindors, and made a mental note to ask Harry about it after class. Professor Flitwick was a short professor needing to stand on a small tower of books in order to see everyone. Draco did his best to keep up before being lost in sea of numbers and fractions and functions. He had a headache as he and Harry walked out.

"I always hated Maths," Draco said, rubbing his head.

Harry chuckled and said, "Well… it is hard."

"Ehh, let's forget about it. Anyway Harry, I want to ask you something," Draco said. "Why is it that uh Gryffindors and Slytherins sit separated?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well it just seemed like the classrooms were divided in two: One side Slytherin and the other side Gryffindor," Draco said.

"It is?" Harry gasped. "I never noticed that… huh. Interesting… I guess it's because of our rivalry?"

"Your rivalry? You mean the thing that make the two Houses go at each other's throats?" Draco asked.

"Guess so," Harry shrugged. "It's a thing older than Dumbledore! And he's pretty old," Harry said.

"How old?"

"According to him he was born in the summer of 1881 and he is One hundred and thirty-five years old," Harry said. Draco stared at Harry as if he had several heads. "Well he's obviously joking! I mean have you seen a man so old walk around the way Dumbledore does?" Harry said.

"That's… I don't want to know," Draco sighed. "Anyway Slytherin and Gryffindor has always been rivals?"

"Yeah, it's sort of ingrained into us," Harry shrugged. "It's tradition!"

"Tradition that seems to ruin any chance of me becoming friends with Seamus and Dean," Draco said.

"No, they'll come around to like you, I'm sure," Harry said dismissively. "I'll talk to them over lunch, don't worry."

"Sure," Draco muttered. He frowned when they were forced to separate for lunch, Harry going to the Gryffindor Table while Draco sits with his fellow Slytherins. His frown even furthered when he saw that he did not have any afternoon classes with Harry. Without Harry to escort him, Draco was forced to walk with his fellow Slytherins to his history class, taught by Professor Binns, whom Draco mistaken for a ghost the first time he saw him. Professor Binns talked in a slow, droning voice, never looking up from his notes. Draco felt any and all energy being sucked away as he fell into a stupor. He barely wrote any noticed, too focused on staying away, and noticed that the rest of the class were all in various stages of sleeping. When the bell sounded for the end of class, the classroom jolted awake and left without a word.

After Binns was Professor Sprout, who taught a Health class. Draco was still tired from Professor Binns, so much so that he barely remembered what Professor Sprout said, or when he wrote notes done for her class.

He met up with Harry afterwards, the Gryffindor now changed in a football uniform, his scarlet shirt holding a picture of a golden lion and the number 8 on the back. "Hey Draco!"

"What's with the get up? Practice today?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Wood told me during lunch," Harry said. "Sorry I didn't get to text you about it."

"It's alright," Draco shrugged.

"Hey! You want to come watch?" Harry asked.

"Watch?" Draco repeated, confused.

"My practice. I'm sure the others won't mind—and I still have to introduce them to you," Harry smiled. Then, suddenly going bashful, his blushed and bit his lower lip. "That is… if you want to, that is."

"Yeah, sure why not," Draco shrugged. "I have nothing better to do anyway besides find out where the nearest clothing shops are."

"Great! Then come on!" Harry cheered. Once again, he grabbed Draco's hand and led him towards the back of the castle where it's grounds were. There was a sizable soccer stadium on the left side of the grounds, as well as a building that Draco guessed was the school's locker room. "You've already met Fred and George, they're Ron's brothers, remember?"

"Yeah," Draco said.

"Oh!" Harry said, the two stopping right before the locker room. "You should know, our soccer teams are co-ed since we mostly play against ourselves. We have three girls on our team, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet so don't be surprised when you see them."

"I'm alright," Draco shrugged. "Hopefully they're already changed?"

"Oh yeah, we have separated sections to change or we just wear our uniforms under our school uniforms like I do," Harry smiled. "Come on!"

He pulled Draco's arm and led him into the locker room, which looked like any other typical locker room. There were small lockers for the players to put their belongings in as well as wooden benches to sit on. The Weasley twins were currently sitting on one bench tying their shoes as a mousy haired, broad-shouldered boy who looked oldest of them all stood in front of the rest. Draco saw the three girls Harry mentioned sitting on another bench, looking seemingly bored of the speech the standing boy, whom Draco guessed was Wood, was giving. There was also a wiry-haired boy with bulging muscles that look more suited in a wrestling ring than a soccer field, two twins who somehow looked smaller than Harry, and a round-faced boy.

"Harry—why are you holding a Slytherin's hand?" Wood asked, frowning slightly. "Please tell me he's not your boyfriend."

"No, no, we're just friends," Draco said. "I'm Draco Malfoy—"

"Malfoy! Good to see you again," Fred said. "How'd you like the picture we sent you?"

"It's already framed on my wall," Draco joked, laughing at the mortified look Harry was giving him.

"Picture? What are you—"

"Easy Oliver, remember that practice Harry forgot his clothes?" George said. "Well Draco here knew our little gay when he was even a littler gay and wanted to see what he looks like all grown up."

"I think we did a good job, don't you George?" Fred asked.

"Indubitably," George nodded.

"This true?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "Harry and I went to the same preschool and primary school together until I had to move to New York for a decade. I'm just here because Harry wants to introduce me to his teammates. If you're worried about me telling my Housemates your secrets… don't be. We're not exactly on speaking terms as of the moment."

"Oh, if that's the case, it's nice to meet you Malfoy," Wood said as he gave Draco a strong handshake. "Do you do any sports?"

"I box a little," Draco said.

"Doesn't count."

"Tell that to a drunkard trying to rob you on the one train," Draco said. The Gryffindor team stared at him weirdly and he bit his lip. "Anyway… who are the rest of your team, Harry?"

Harry looked as if he was snapped out of an embarrassed episode and turned to Draco, smiling like his usual self. He pointed to the brawny boy and said, "That's Cormac McLaggen, he's a year older than us. Those are Colin and Dennis Creevey, they're a year apart but they're super sweet and super agile. And over there is a guy you might recognize, he's Neville Longbottom and he's in our year."

Neville gave a hesitant wave when Harry pointed to him. "And his," Harry pointed to Draco. "Is my childhood best friend Draco Malfoy, back where he belongs."

"What a lovely couple," Fred muttered loudly to his twin.

"When is the wedding I wonder."

"Hope we're invited," Fred said and the two started to laugh. Draco stared at them weirdly as Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on," he told Draco, "I'll show you were to sit."

He and Draco walked out of the locker room and onto the field. "Sorry about Fred and George… they get silly ideas stuck in their heads sometime," Harry said.

"It's alright," Draco shrugged. "I don't mind."

There was a series of bleachers surrounding the field as well as metal benches on the sidelines. Draco sat on one of the benches and did his best to relax onto it. Harry and his team came out a few minutes later and began their warmups. Draco's eyes couldn't stray from Harry as he watched the Gryffindor practice. Draco couldn't help but be amazed to see what the small boy he knew grow into. _I remember when we were young,_ Draco thought to himself, _Harry wouldn't kick a ball if the others were looking. He would just sit down on the ground wearing his glasses that were too big for his face and cry. I would have to keep everyone away from him because I hated seeing him cry. I wonder… does this Harry remember the Harry I befriended?_

Draco continued to watch Harry. The boy's body was sweat-covered, his glasses now fixed his head perfectly as he lifted his shirt to wipe sweat off of his forehead, giving Draco a peak at his muscles. This was a different Harry, Draco decided. A Harry that he did not know, a Harry that his shy, tiny Harry somehow grew into. A Harry that wasn't afraid to do a practice session in his underwear, a Harry was a out and proud of who he was. A Harry who had no insecurities about himself on the outside.

Draco felt a little heartbroken. It was obvious that his shy, quiet Harry was no where to be found. Replaced by an outgoing Harry who was ready to try anything. Draco had to admit that he missed _his_ Harry, yet at the same time he couldn't wait to learn about this new Harry. To befriend him, to get closer and see how much he has changed in ten years. Draco was excited to spend time with Harry, but he was also a little scared.

.

Draco spent the rest of the week afterschool looking for clothing stores. He wanted to find one that would both fit this new mysterious Harry as well as Draco's own rather expensive tastes. Several times Harry offered to go with Draco as he explores these stores, but Draco turned him down every time saying, "I'm the expert on clothes, Potter, trust me. You'll only be a distraction."

By the time the weekend came, Draco has found four stores of his liking, and planned out his and Harry's route through them. Smirking to himself, he made his way to Harry's home, arriving at the doorstop exactly at nine in the morning. He knocked on the door and waited a moment. Harry opened the door, still in his pajamas. "Draco!" he gasped.

"Hello Harry—am I a bit early?" he asked. "It's nine."

"I—oh god—I'll be back! M-Make yourself at home!" Harry panicked and ran away from the door, up the stairs and into his room.

Draco chuckled to himself. Ten years and he can still make that boy stutter. He walked inside and made his way to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting, both drinking coffee. "Good morning Draco, we didn't know you were coming today," Mrs. Potter said.

"I'm just picking Harry up, we're hanging out today," Draco smiled.

"That's very sweet of you," Mrs. Potter said.

"Yeah, ever since you came back it's like someone lit a fire under my son's butt," Mr. Potter chuckled. "I even saw him doing _homework_ last night! You wouldn't have anything to do with that, do you?"

"Maybe," Draco shrugged. "I just told him how serious I take school."

"Well, whatever you did caused our son to act very oddly," Mr. Potter said. "Not that we're blaming you! God not, it's just strange to see Harry actually doing a homework on Friday night. It usually takes inviting Hermione over to make him do that." Mr. Potter chuckled to himself as he turned back to his newspaper, taking a sip of coffee.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait for Harry?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yes please, I would love some coffee," Draco said. Mrs. Potter gave him a cup and Draco sat down at the table, taking small sips as he waited for Harry. He was almost done with his coffee when he heard footsteps and Harry came running into the room.

Harry was wearing a tight pair of pants that hugged his legs and butt perfectly, as well as, what Draco guessed, was Harry's tightest shirt which looked a couple years old. Draco couldn't help but snicker at the sight. Was Harry really trying to impress him?

"Ready," Harry said, clearly out of breath.

"You sure? We have a bit of a ways to go," Draco said.

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Just to do some shopping," Draco shrugged. "Harry asked me to help him pick out some clothes."

"I see, do you need some extra money Harry?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"No need, it's all my treat," Draco smiled. He stood up and placed his cup in the sink. "Thank you for the coffee Mrs. Potter. Come on Harry."

The two left Harry's house and Harry turned to Draco. "So which clothing shop are we going to?" he asked.

"A place that you will like," Draco said vaguely. "It's in Westfield, come on."

Curious, Harry followed Draco. The two used a bus to get to the nearest Underground station. They used the Underground to get to Westfield and Harry quickly felt overwhelmed. He stuck close to Draco and the two began their shopping spree. Draco did not lie when he told Harry that he had an eye for fashion. The boy walked through the clothing stores as if he owned them, throwing pants and shirts at Harry, taking several away only to replace them with one perfect shirt that seemed to scream "Harry" to Draco.

Harry blushed wildly when the two walked into a sporting store and Draco started throwing jockstraps at him. "You like wearing them, right?" was Draco's reasoning. He did not even have any shame about the matter either! The blonde just picked jockstraps at random, pressed it against Harry's pelvis to see if it will work or not, before either folding it and returning the strap to where Draco found it, or giving it to Harry.

They went in and out of stores for four hours. Harry's head was spinning as both of their hands were full of shopping bags. Harry sighed in relief as they got on the train home, his arms burning with carrying all those bags. "Phew… that was exhausting," he sighed.

"We're not done yet," Draco said.

"Excuse me!" Harry exclaimed, staring at Draco in disbelief. "There's no way we can carry more clothes—we have enough to fill the storage room in Hogwarts!"

Draco laughed and smiled brightly at Harry. "No you idiot, you need to model them," he said. "I need to make sure that they fit correctly."

"M-Model?" Harry stuttered. _He wants me to model for him!? I can do that!_ Harry's stunned look transformed into a cocky grin as he said, "I think I can model for you… just don't get lost staring at my body."

"How else am I going to make sure the clothes fit, Potter?" Draco asked in a deadpan tone. Harry's eyes widen and he leaned back in his seat, a goofy smile on his face as he shook in excitement, suddenly impatient to get home.

Once they reached the Potter house, Draco carried the bags into Harry's room as Harry went into the kitchen to get them both something to drink. When Harry got to his room, Draco has already laid out Harry's new outfits on his bed, as well as a pile of his new jockstraps which laid on his pillow. "You can obviously do the straps on your own time, I'm sure you want to try them out privately, but for now I want you to try on these first, alright?" Draco said.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, taking off his clothes only to put on his new ones. Draco stood up and walked around Harry, making small tugs and pulls as he examined and fixed Harry's clothes. And so it went on for another hour, Harry modeling his new clothes for Draco before the blonde fixed tugged until Harry was wearing it perfectly. Harry loved all the little touches Draco was giving him. The slips of his fingers, the hotness of his breath so close to his skin, the closeness of their bodies, the intimacy of their actions. Harry loved every moment and wished for Draco to do more, for his hands to rest on Harry's body, for his breath to breath hotter on his skin, for their bodies to meld together.

But he didn't. Draco was a professional with his touches, he focused only on the clothes and not the boy wearing them. Though Harry admitted that the clothes looked awesome on him, and he appreciated that each and every pair of pants Draco brought made his ass look amazing. _He must love it as much as I do,_ Harry thought to himself.

Draco stuck around after Harry finished modeling. He helped Harry put his new clothes away, and the two decided to watch a movie to kill some time. Harry did not know who suggested it, but the two made plans for the next day, these ones including Ron and Hermione, and so Harry found that he and Draco fell into a comfortable habit.

Over the next few weeks they spent almost all their free time and class time together. They made sure to always sit next to each other in class, helping each other when they could, and Draco making sure that Harry paid attention when he started to slack off. Draco made sure that Harry had all his homework done before they even went home ("Why worry about homework when you're home and just want to relax?") as well as catch as many of Harry's practices that he could. After school they continued to be together, either just hanging out by themselves or with Harry's fellow Gryffindors. Draco seemed to be showing how easily he could meld into Harry's group of friends, and back into the lion's life. Neither boy couldn't believe that they survived the ten years without each other. It was as if those ten years did not exist, like they were only gone a day and continued their friendship.

September turned into October, which quickly transitioned into November, and Harry felt like he and Draco were as close as two boys can be and he found himself horribly, horribly in love with Draco Malfoy.

 **A/N: Aww, poor Harry! Don't worry, you're just at the halfway point.**

 **Ern:** thanks!

 **Alice:** I hope you keep loving it till the end!

 **Delia cerrano:** Yeah! Stay strong Harry! If you follow your love, I'm sure everything will end up good!


	4. ACT 4

ACT IV

Harry's body was drenched in sweat. His football uniform stuck to his body, brushing against his hard nipples and abs, his pants hugging around his crotch like a gentle lover. Gryffindor had just had an intense match with Slytherin. Draco was in the stands on the Gryffindor side, cheering his voice hoarse for Harry and his friends. Gryffindor won, naturally, five-four with Harry shooting the winning goal. But that was an hour ago.

Now Harry was standing in his room, staring at his reflection as his clothes continued to hug and touch his body. His heart was beating furiously. He was going to meet with Draco and the others later that night for a movie. But for now, he was alone.

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. I am incredibly and hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy. I'm so happy that he's back in my life and I cannot imagine it without him. Looking back it is as if the past ten years of my life was a cloud, a cloud that blocked me from seeing the world and now that Draco is here in my life, that cloud has lifted. It has gone away and Draco is lighting my world around me. He is my sun who shines my way forward into an everlasting green pasture. He is my new rock, my stabilizer. Wherever I look, there Draco is waiting for me, cheering me. He has quickly became my best friend, but I want more.

"I want his touches to linger, I want his breath on me, his lips on me. I want to feel his teeth as they scrap across my neck"—Harry brushed his neck with his own hand—"I want to feel his tongue on my body… his sweat dripping on me as we—" a blush appeared on his face. "Draco… I want Draco to be like my clothes. Pressed against me, touching every inch of my skin, his mouth and fingers memorizing every curve of my body. My shirt is his hands wet from the shower or the rain, dragging down my body, making my nipples hard as he teases them, flicks them, water drops moving down from my chest to my abs, Draco's tongue following, licking every curve just as my shirt hugs them.

"Then… he'll grab my butt, his hands caressing them like my shorts, his fingers pushed inside, teasing about something lewd as our hairless bodies press together, our erections pushing, thrusting against each other. Until…" Harry gave a great shutter.

"I want to grow old with Draco, married, he in love with me as much as I am in love with him. We'll… we'll live in a nice house in a suburb, maybe adopt a few children, that would make Mum very happy. We'll wake up each morning with a kiss, and end each night with a kiss, me falling asleep in Draco's arms. I want to know all of Draco's secrets and tell him all of mine. I want us to reach a point in our relationship where all our beings, our very souls is known to the other. Where every moment we live is in a state of endless love.

"My heart has been incomplete, it has been for ten years. Though I did not know my feelings at that time, when Draco left all those years ago I've spent months crying, my heart aching for something it did not understand. But now I do. I understand that in that moment as I hugged Draco goodbye, as I watched his parents take him away from my home and into that awful car, he took a piece of me with him; a piece of my soul, of my heart that refused to leave the boy I loved—I love. That must be it, what I have felt these last ten years. Draco took a piece of my heart with him to New York, just as I must have kept a piece of his heart here, his true home. We were made for each other, complete only when we have each other… almost like Fate pushed us towards each other. What was it that Aristophanes say about soulmates again? Oh yeah, long ago we humans were of two bodies with two heads, four arms and four legs. Zeus feared that humans would conquer the gods, but did not want to destroy us for fear of the gods losing their tribunes. So he cut us all in half, leaving the two human bodies forever separate and longing for their other. Draco and I must have been separate, we must have been part of one of the three sexes, the all-male, and now that we have found each other again—we can be whole. Together we can go back to our primal wholeness and love each other without end, our souls and bodies complete once more.

"I need to show Draco how much I love him, I have to show him that we were two halves that need to be together again. But how? How can I confess my love in such a way? How can I show to Draco how much he means to me? It is an impossible task, no matter what I try no words can effectively show my feelings, show my true self to him.

"I've been hiding secrets, embarrassing to admit and troublesome as well. How can I look at my teammates, at my friends, and tell them that I am actually smart, smarter than they thought I was? That I'm interested in philosophy even though I only have a somewhat understanding of it; that I love Draco Malfoy with more than my body and soul can bare… that I cheated on my Sorting so I can be sorted into Gryffindor. The others will laugh at my interests and push me away because of my actions.

"But Draco… Draco will understand, I know he will. We're meant for each other, it'll be hard but I know that his opinion of me will not change… and maybe with him on my side I can come out about the whole truth to my friends… and everyone… I want Ron to know, and Hermione and Seamus and Dean but… I can't on my own. I need Draco, I need him by me. He was my support when I was young, I tried to replace him, distract myself from this growing insecurity inside of me but… but…"—Harry found that he was starting to cry, he wiped away his tears but more just replaced them—"I love you Draco! I love you so much but I'm too scared, I can't say it… Please Draco, I haven't changed that much… I still need you."

Harry sighed and started to undress, taking off all of his clothes and taking a moment to stare at his naked body. Harry's phone gave a loud chime, causing the boy to jump in surprise. He turned and practically pounced onto his phone, which was on his bed, hoping that it was from Draco. It wasn't. Instead it was from Blaise whom, even though Draco told Harry not to, Harry texted on a regular basis.

Blaise: _Hey baby! You looked really good during the game today. I heard that you have plans tonight, so how about you and I hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us. I missed you._


	5. ACT 5

ACT V

"Here," Seamus said, shoving two pieces of paper in Harry's and Draco's chest. "We expect you both to be there. Especially you Harry." Seamus gave Harry a sharp look before walking away. It was the end of November, and Harry and Draco were bundled up, about to make their way home.

Draco frowned as he looked at the piece of paper. It was an invitation… or more likely a flyer to a party. _People still do this?_ He thought to himself as he read the piece of paper. Dean was having a party at his house, and from the way Seamus shoved the papers in Draco's and Harry's chest, he spoke his friend into delivery duty. The party was for the weekend and started at eight pm. "I'm guessing his parents are away," Draco said. "Otherwise he wouldn't even have this."

"Most likely," Harry said. Draco looked at him and noticed that he was biting his lower lip.

"Anything the matter?" Draco asked.

"No it's just… I'm not exactly a party person, you know," Harry said.

"Really?" Draco said. "I'm surprised."

"T-that's bad?" Harry asked.

"No, it's just surprising," Draco smiled. "Guess that means you're still a little shy, huh?" He chuckled and nudged Harry with his shoulder.

Harry blushed and nodded. "Yeah.. I am," he said.

"Do you want to go? Together?" Draco asked, looking at Harry with a serious face.

"T-Together?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Draco shrugged. "I would rather go to the party with you then just go alone."

"You're going?" Harry asked.

"Why not? Sounds like fun," Draco shrugged. "But it would be even more fun if you were around. That way I know there's someone there I like."

"I…I don't know," Harry frowned. He felt his face starting to heat up. "I never exactly been to… a party, you know."

"Really? Not even a friend's birthday party?" Draco asked.

"Umm… no… does that make me a bad teenager?" Harry asked.

"No, it just makes you an introverted one, which is fine," Draco said. Harry smiled in relief as they started their way down the sidewalk. "But not one party?" he asked.

"No, not one," Harry said. "Remember Draco, I a—was a really shy boy. When you left, no one really tried to play with me, so I wasn't ever invited to their birthday parties. Hell, I wasn't ever invited to my cousin Dudley's party ever! But I don't exactly like that side of the family. Anyway, our classmates never invited me to their parties, and they never came to mind. My birthdays have always been just me, my parents, and Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. That's all I need, so why bother?"

Draco stared at his best friend. "Seriously!? Not even with Ron or Hermione?"

"Well they give me gifts but I never really celebrate it," Harry shrugged. "It's not really that special…"

"Harry. Shut up," Draco commanded. Harry looked at him, and frowned when he saw that Draco looked completely offended. "That's it. You are going to the party with me, no excuses," Draco said.

"But—"

"No butts," Draco said. "You need this party. Trust me." Harry didn't look convinced. He had a sour expression on his face as he looked down at his feet. "Hey, look at me," Draco said softly. Harry looked up and Draco gave him a soft smile. "I'll be with you all the way, okay? That's what's best friends are for, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Harry said. He looked away, hiding a smile.

"Good," Draco smiled. "Because I think you really should at least attend one party, yeah? And maybe that'll convince you to at least think about having a seventeenth birthday party."

"I don't know…"

"Well whatever you do, I'll be crashing your house on that day," Draco chuckled. "And bringing you the biggest birthday present and cake I can find."

"Draco!"

"What? I have ten years to make up for," Draco smirked. "Come on, it'll be fun." He hooked his arm around Harry's shoulder as they continued to walk.

"I guess if it's you," Harry said.

"Great! Now I'll simply have to plan out your outfit," Draco said.

"Excuse me?"

"What? You don't think I'll allow you to do just pick any outfit willy-nilly for your first party," Draco said. "This needs to be special—perfect—an outfit that shows off your natural appeal and gathers attention, something people will talk about."

"So why not just let me go naked?" Harry grumbled.

"No, wrong type of talk," Draco said. He shook Harry's shoulders gently and smiled, "Don't worry Harry, you're in good hands with me. Come on, I'll plan your outfit tonight and you'll keep it separated until Saturday."

The two quickly made their way to Harry's house, where they were both surprised to see Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter already home. "Oh hi Draco, how are you?" Mrs. Potter asked. "Harry, there's something your father and I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Remember the wedding your father and I are invited to? It's next weekend. Now I know you're a teenager and stuff but—"

"I'll be fine on my own Mum," Harry said.

"We'll be gone the whole weekend," Mrs. Potter said.

"I can cook," Harry shrugged. "And if not, I know which places deliveries."

"Still… if you're sure, we'll leave you some money," Mrs. Potter said.

"The boy will be fine Lily, stop worrying about him," Mr. Potter said. "Anyway, not to be rude but what are you and Draco up to today?"

"I'm going to help Harry pick out an outfit for a party this weekend," Draco said.

"A party?" Mrs. Potter gasped. "You—you're going to a party Harry?"

"Yeah…" Harry said, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, have fun," Mrs. Potter smiled. Draco couldn't help but notice that both of them looked relieved. "Now, Harry, I know you're responsible but remember no drinking or—"

"Mum! It'll just be people hanging out," Harry said in a higher than usual voice, his entire neck red.

"I'll watch out for him, Mrs. Potter," Draco said reassuringly.

"Good… and remember Harry! Next weekend," Mrs. Potter said.

"I'll remember!" Harry said, already running up the stairs, Draco following him. Draco closed the door behind him as they walked into Harry's room. The two took off their coats and scarfs, putting them on Harry's chair. The blonde immediately walked to Harry's closet and began examining his clothes.

"Do you at least know what type of party Dean usually throws?" Draco asked. Harry's silence answered Draco's question and the blonde shook his head. _I'll just ask someone else,_ he thought to himself, quickly texting Ron the question. Ron answered immediately, and Draco smirked. "Just as I thought," he said aloud. "We're supposed to show off."

"Show off?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, basically dress your best," Draco said, looking over his shoulder. He moved from the closer to Harry's dresser and opened a drawer. "So… I'm guessing you want to wear this? For a confidence boost?"

Draco pulled out a red jockstrap and laughed as Harry scrambled frantically to him, snatching the strap from Draco's hands. Draco smirked and shook his head.

"You bastard," Harry muttered as Draco returned to the closet. Draco said nothing as he pulled out a few pairs of jeans, turning to Harry.

"Stand," Draco ordered, and Harry did just that. Draco pressed the jeans against Harry's body, muttering to himself as he did so. Harry did his best to stay still as he felt Draco's hands on him, biting his lower lip and thinking of pure thoughts as he did his best to control his growing affection. Draco decided on a pair of tight almost black jeans, placing those along with the red jockstrap on Harry's bed. "Do not touch them, Potter," he said returning the other pairs of jeans to the closet.

Harry blushed wildly but did as Draco say. Was he serious about Harry wearing the jock? He had to admit that wearing them gave Harry a bit of a confidence boost but to wear them at a party? And knowing that _Draco_ was the one who told him to wear it? Harry's heart was pounding furiously.

"Now, we can go with a sweater or a shirt and flannel," Draco said. "Now, personally I am not a fan of flannels, they have such a…common look. But you do have a perfect body type to show it off, and it allows for multiple combinations. However, a simple sweater will be festive and give you a casual look while being a bit more expensive than just a shirt and flannel. So, which one will you wear?" Draco turned to Harry, who was staring at him.

"I—umm—well…. What are, what are you going to be wearing?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Draco said slowly. "Usually I go with a button-down shirt and loose tie, I had a dark purple shirt that I like to frequent. That and a nice vest is my look."

"Then… I want to do that," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Draco said, looking at Harry.

"I want… I want to match you," Harry blushed. "At least style wise!"

"I see…" Draco said shortly. He frowned, putting a finger on his lips as he stared at Harry critically. "You might be able to pull it off… but it will be hard. You do not have any good vests at all…that's it." Draco moved with a purpose as he picked up his coat and scarf.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"My house," Draco said. "You'll borrow some of my clothes."

"B-borrowing?" Harry blushed, doing his best to hide a grin. _Isn't that something boyfriends do?_

"Yes, borrowing. Though I want it back clean, Potter," Draco said. "Come on."

Harry got his coat and scarf and the two-walked downstairs. "Mum, Daddy, we're going to Draco's house for a bit," Harry called out.

"Just be back before dinner," Mr. Potter called out as the two teenagers ran out of Harry's home.

Draco's house was half an hour away. Harry insisted that they walked, which made the half hour feel much longer than it actually was for Draco. Draco lived in a Victorian House that the Malfoys paid a lot of money to restore. The outside had a fantastic garden, which was covered in snow, and an eloquent pathway leading to a pair of black doors. The inside of the house looked like the finest of sophistication. Harry's eyes roamed towards the ceiling and gave a yelp as he saw a crystal chandelier hanging over them.

"Sorry… my parents like to show off," Draco blushed. "Come on… my room's upstairs." He pointed to a wide set of stairs that led to a curved hallway.

"Why don't you invite people here? The house is _huge_!" Harry said as they climbed the stairs.

"It's… embarrassing," Draco said. "I don't want them to think of me as 'that rich kid.' I don't bring anybody here."

"But I'm here," Harry said.

"Well, you're an exception Harry," Draco said. "We need to make you look perfect for your first party." Harry smiled at Draco calling him an exception. He felt special, like Draco was subtly telling Harry how much he felt for the boy.

Draco's room was at the end of the hallway, and much bigger than Harry's: He had a queen-sized bed! There was a desk with a computer surrounded by Draco's textbooks and notebooks, as well as bookcases on either side both filled with books. Draco had a couple of wardrobes sitting next to each other, as well as a closet door which opened to a walk-in closet. The walls were bare surprisingly, and Harry did not get a vibe from the room that screamed "Draco Malfoy."

"It's… big," Harry said.

"Just the public space," Draco shrugged. "I spent most of my time in the other room when I'm home." He walked into the closet and motioned for Harry to follow. There were various shelves on the wall, all filled with clothes, and Draco pulled on one of the shelves. Harry let out a scream of shock as the wall swung backwards, revealing another room. "I'm surprised my parents never noticed this, come on Potter."

They stepped into a smaller room. The first thing Harry noticed was a large punching bag hanging from the ceiling and a set of weights organized against the far wall. There were posters of bands and movies Draco loved, and photographs either posted on the wall, or framed on a long shelf. The biggest of the framed photos was the picture from Harry's practice session in his underwear. "Told you I was going to frame it," Draco said when he noticed Harry staring at the picture.

"Y-you—"

"Come on Potter, we have work to do," Draco said. "I'm going to need you to try on several shirts and vests."

Harry nodded dimly, smiling inside as he anticipated Draco's touches again. He relished the next hour as Draco gave him shirt after shirt, his fingers gliding over Harry's body as he smoothed out any wrinkles and crests. Harry could feel Draco's heat radiating onto him, his heart longing for Draco to close the distance between them, for their bodies to connect after Draco found the perfect set of clothes for Harry. But that never came. Draco kept his distance, well inside Harry's personal space but keeping a certain distance from the boy as he worked on the clothes, the closest Draco ever comes to touching Harry's skin was the shirt between them.

When the blonde was done, Harry was standing in the room, his heart pumping blood more frantically than it ever had before, his eyes completely dilated, and his mind forcing himself to look down at the clothes he was wearing. Draco had decided for Harry to wear a bold scarlet button-down shirt and a black vest that matched Harry's jeans.

"This looks awesome, Draco!" Harry smiled. He turned to Draco, and the sight of the blonde smiling widely caused Harry's heart to take over his mind as he rushed to the taller teen, hugging him. He was surprised when Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. "Thank you," Harry said softly. "For everything you've done."

"What are best friends for?" Draco smirked. "Besides, I like having a personal mannequin. I have some plans for you when I start designing."

Harry's smile widened, and he had to resist the need to kiss Draco. Now wasn't the right time, he was going to save it. Besides, he didn't want to ruin Draco's shirt with their kissing. Draco packed the clothes carefully in a bag and written down a set of directions for Harry on how to hang and clean the clothes. When Harry went home later that day, he placed Draco's clothes in his closet, following Draco's specific instructions.

Harry found himself getting excited for the party. During the next few days his mind turned to the clothes Draco picked out for him, especially the red jockstrap. The day before the party Harry decided to actually wear a jockstrap to school. He felt naughty, very naughty, but also… sexy? A strange sense filled him as he walked through the hallway, the private knowledge that under his pants was a skimpy set of underwear, barely covering his butt and private area. Later that night he even decided to sleep only in the jockstrap, dreaming of him and Draco kissing heavily, both only wearing jockstraps.

Draco and Harry decided to go together at the party around Eight thirty on Saturday night. They were both dressed in Draco's clothes, Harry in his scarlet shirt and vest and Draco in an emerald green shirt and black vest. They could hear music blasting from Dean's home, people already in there. Harry stopped at the front door and looked at Draco. "I uhh… I think I forgot something," he stuttered.

"No you didn't," Draco said. "Come on now." He hooked his hand under Harry's arm and opened the door with the other. Music assaulted their senses as Draco dragged Harry inside, the door closing behind them.

"Harry! You're here!" Seamus said, running up to them. He was wearing a tight shirt, showing his muscled rugby body. "You too Draco, good, everyone's here." He escorted Harry and Draco deeper into the house. Bodies were pressed together, their voices joining the music to make a chaotic wave of noise that reached Harry's ears. Everyone waved and said hi to Harry as the three past them, through the living room where bodies were dancing together (Harry was sure he saw Ron and Hermione snogging somewhere), and into the kitchen where an assortments of drinks stood.

Seamus pour Harry a large drink and smiled at him. "First drink of the night Harry, come on!" he grinned. Harry looked down at the drink hesitantly. "It's just beer, come on Harry," Seamus said. He took a cup for his own and drained it.

Harry felt a small nudge on his shoulder and looked at Draco. "A small drink won't hurt Harry," Draco said as he took his own, taking a small sip. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes before taking a long, deep gulp from his cup. The alcohol rushed down his throat, leaving a strange taste on his tongue as he started to feel a small pressure on his head. "That's a boy," Draco cheered, patting Harry's shoulder.

"Good job Harry," Seamus smiled. "So happy you've finally showed up to a party."

"Mmm, from what I heard Harry's a bit of a wallflower," Draco said. "But I'll make sure to fix that."

"Good on you mate," Seamus said. "I gotta go find Dean and tell him that you're here Harry, see ya." He patted Harry's shoulder and left, the two quickly losing the Irishman in the sea of people.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Come on, let's find somewhere to sit, and don't slosh any of your drink on my shirt. Take slow, small sips Harry."

Harry nodded, taking a sip, as he allowed Draco to lead him back into the living room. Most people were standing, talking and dancing with each other, but they managed to find a rather small loveseat to sit. "Sorry for the space, but it'll do," Draco said.

Harry used his cup to hide his smile as their legs pushed against each other. He took a sip and looked at Draco. "So… now what?" he asked.

"Now, you can do a multiple of things," Draco chuckled. "Find friends and talk with them, dance with yourself or with a cute boy, or stay sitting and drink with me. I normally like to sit down and have my first drink before socializing. It will calm your nerves."

Harry nodded and took another sip. He could already feel himself relaxing, his defenses lowering. A smile started to emerge on his face as he turned to Draco. "Then… I think I'll have my first drink too before uhh talking?"

"Sounds like a plan," Draco said. He took another sip of his drink. The two drank in comfortable silence, watching the others around him. Harry couldn't help but frown as he looked around. They were surrounded by their friends, and they were all straight couples. He couldn't help but wonder if he and Draco were the only gay people there. He looked and Draco and licked his bottom lip. Would they finally kiss? Harry wondered. Is this the right time? Drunken butterflies filled Harry's stomach as he finished his drink.

"Done already Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry blushed, smiling for some reason. Draco chuckled and took Harry's cup. "I'll get us a second drink," he said, standing up.

"I'll wait here then," Harry said. He watched Draco leave the room and relaxed in his seat. Not a moment passed until Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Harry, baby, is that you?"

Harry opened his eyes to see Blaise Zabini standing in front of him. The Italian sat down next to Harry, putting an around him. "You alone, baby?" he asked.

"No, I'm with Draco," Harry hummed. "I didn't know you were invited."

"I wasn't," Zabini said. "I just showed up. Needed a distraction honestly," he sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Harry asked, turning in his seat to face Blaise. Blaise did the same, a sad, almost heartbroken look on his face.

"Theo and Pansy broke up with me," he said. "They got too jealous of each other and asked me which one I loved more. When I didn't answer… my pets left me."

"Aww, I'm so sorry Blaise," Harry said, frowning with the Italian.

"Yeah… but I found that I'm not so sad," Zabini said. "Because, well, my heart recently found someone else to love."

"Really? That's good news," Harry said. "Who is it?"

Blaise smiled and leaned forward to Harry. "Baby boy," he whispered. "I'm talking about you."

"M-me… I'm honored Blaise but…"

"But you're hung up about Malfoy," Blaise said. "I understand. …"

"Thank you Blaise," Harry said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Blaise said. He stretched, his arm still around Harry. "But Harry, baby, can I ask you for just one thing?"

"What?"

"A dance," Blaise smiled. "Just you and me for one song. Come on, it'll be fun baby."

Harry didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or not, but he found himself nodding. Blaise took his hand and pulled Harry towards the mesh of people dancing. "Just touch me and follow Harry," Blaise breathed, his face buried in Harry's neck. They started to move, Blaise's hips and body moving naturally, pushing and grinding against Harry's awkward movements. Blaise's hands moved down Harry's body, resting at his waist, and with his gentle movements, Harry's dancing started to become less awkward, more sexual like Blaise. Harry surprised himself as he found himself giving little moans as his and Blaise's bodies pushed and move together, Blaise taking full control. "You're doing great baby," Blaise whispered in Harry's ear. "Such a good baby, you'll make any man happy."

"B-Blaise."

"I'm jealous… Draco gets to have this amazing body and sweet boy all in one," Blaise chuckled. "Malfoys really get what they want, don't they? But…" He leaned forward and licked Harry's ear. "I get your first dance."

Harry's stomach flipped, his butterflies gargling horribly in his stomach. Guilt filled his body as he looked at Blaise. What have he done? This was supposed to be Draco's! He was supposed to be Draco's! They were two halves of the same all-male. Soulmates! And yet… he liked dancing with Blaise, like the intimacy that Blaise gave him that Draco refused. He felt very sick. "Harry? Are you okay?" Blaise asked.

"I—I—"

"Zabini! What are you doing here?" Draco's voice yelled. Harry turned to see the blonde standing in front of them, holding two drinks.

"We're just dancing Malfoy, nothing wrong against that," Zabini smirked. "Right Harry?"

"I—I—"

Zabini looked between Harry and Draco, a wicked smirk playing his face. He pulled Harry closer to him and licked his ear again. "We were just dancing," he repeated. "And having a wonderful time until you interrupted." He looked at Harry and smiled, "I'll see you later baby," he said.

"I…I…" Harry watched as Blaise Zabini moved away out of sight before turning to Draco. He could practically feel the silent anger radiating from Draco. "I'm sorry!" Harry said. He rushed to hug Draco. "I'm sorry, he asked and I couldn't say no—I don't know why I didn't."

He wanted Draco to yell at him, to comfort him, to do anything, to declare his love for the brunet. Instead Draco placed the drinks down, which was difficult with Harry still hugging him, and placed his arms to the side. "It's alright," Draco said stiffly. "If you're dating Zabini, it's alright. You shouldn't hide the fact just because I hate him. Just don't do anything that'll hurt yourself, I don't want to see you heartbroken."

 _No, I love you!_ Harry thought, but he couldn't find his voice to say it. He should have kissed Draco then. He should have declared his undying endless love for Draco. Tell Draco how they were soulmates finally together again.

But he didn't. He just continued to hug Draco, his body shaking violently as he held back his tears. "I want to go home," his voice whimpered.

"Okay, I'll walk you there," Draco said.

 **A/N: Next chapter is the finale! Will Harry and Draco kiss? Will everything turn out okay? Or will it end up me, the author, being his old bastard self?**


	6. ACT 6

ACT VI

"I'm such an idiot!" Harry cried out to himself. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! 'I want to go home?' What were you thinking!" It was the day after the party, Harry did not leave his room all day, he has spent most of it crying and yelling to himself. His phone kept chirping with text messages, so he threw it into his desk drawer. "Why didn't you kiss him Potter? Argh!" He kicked his bed angrily and swore when his foot started to hurt. "You stupid boy," he muttered to himself. "Should've kissed him…" Harry looked up at the ceiling and sighed. _I have to make this right,_ he thought to himself. _I have to make Draco know that I'm in love with him, not Blaise. … … I know!_

A plan started to form in Harry's mind. His tears slowly stopped as he thought out how he was going to tell Draco he loved him. A smile started to play his lips as he stood up from his bed, suddenly excited for Monday.

The first thing he done on Monday was finding Draco. He was sitting at the Slytherin table, eating breakfast. Harry walked up to Draco and took a deep breath. "Blaise and I are not dating, he just asked me to dance, and I couldn't find a way out of it," he said.

Draco turned to Harry. "Alright, that's kind of nice to know," he said.

"And… and I want you to spend the night with me on Saturday," Harry said. "My parents are gone for that wedding, and I think it would be fun if we hang out."

"Sure, sounds like fun," Draco said. "Any plans on what we're doing?"

"Just leave that to me," Harry smiled.

"Alright, I'll leave it a surprise," Draco smirked. Harry nodded and waved to Draco, going back to his table.

"So… you and Potter alone in his house," Blaise smirked as he sat down. "So you finally going to have sex?"

"Fuck off Zabini, it's not like that, we're best friends, nothing more," Draco said.

"Blaise laughed and shook his head. "Man your 'best friends' shit is getting old. It's even getting in the way of my wants. If you hadn't come, I would have had a threesome with Harry and Theo by now."

"If you ever touch Harry again, I'll make sure that you _never_ touch anything again," Draco said calmly, not even looking at Blaise. Blaise Zabini just chuckled and shook his head.

Harry's attitude has been sky high as Saturday slowly came closer and closer. He hummed in the hallways to himself, smiled at everyone he passed, and put all of his determination and concentration at everything he tried. His professors and teammates noticed the sudden attitude change and commented on it, praising Harry for his sudden concentration. His parents left early Saturday morning and Harry spent the entire day preparing. Feeling risky, he locked the door and dressed in only a jockstrap Draco brought for him as he cleaned the entire house, vacuuming the floors, cleaning the dishes, and dusting every square inch. He loved the feeling of just running around doing his chores in the strap, and decided that he'll do it whenever he could.

 _Draco really helped me with a lot of things,_ Harry thought to himself. _I would have never done anything like this if it wasn't for him._

He had everything planned out. Draco would come in and Harry would immediately declare his love, kissing the boy while wearing nothing but the jockstrap. Then, after they have both declared their love, the rest of the night will be nothing but sexual romance as Harry cooks them a romantic dinner and they spend the night touching each other as they watch a movie. It was going to be perfect! He spent the week researching how to make Draco's favorite meal (a fancy French dish he grew to love in New York), and picking out the perfect jockstrap that matches Harry's shyness.

Harry told Draco to arrive at the house at four. That would leave Harry and him with ample time to kiss and finally embrace in each other's' arms before Harry had to start cooking. At five to four, Harry started pacing nervously, occasionally fiddling with his jockstrap as thoughts started to get in his head. This is a bad idea. He won't show. You're going to scare him. He's going to laugh. He'll hate you forever—

 _Ding-dong._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Harry jumped and rushed towards it. He stooped and, shaking violently, he leaned forwards to look in the small peephole. It was Draco, who was busy looking down, texting on his phone. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. "Come in," he said.

Still looking down at his phone, Draco walked in. Only looking up when Harry closed the door. He stared at Harry's body in utter confusion. "Harry… why are you—"

"I love you Draco Malfoy! I loved you for a long time!" Harry blurted out. He leapt on Draco's body and kissed him fully, closing his eyes expecting Draco to wrap his arms around him.

But instead Draco stiffened. Harry continued the kiss, figuring that the stiffness was only because Draco was surprised, but then he felt two hands shoving him roughly to the ground. "What the fuck Potter?" Draco snarled. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I—I—I," Harry suddenly lost all nerve and courage he spent the week building up. His heart was pounding furiously, distressed about what happened. "I love—"

"Jesus Harry, I'm fucking _straight_!" Draco said. "I like girls not boys! I like tits, cunts, pussy, boobs—not cock! Why the fuck—where did you get such a stupid idea?"

"The—the clothes and—"

Draco's eyes widen in pure anger. His pale face flushed a furious red. "Are you kidding me? You're going to think like that? What the hell? I thought you were smarter than to rely on those stupid stereotypes!"

"You—you're not—"

"No Harry, I am not gay. In fact, I'm offended that you even think that I am," Draco yelled.

"The clothes…" Harry said. Tears were pooling in his eyes and flowing down his cheeks.

"I want to be a clothing designer Potter, I want to design clothes, and I like buying and wearing them," Draco yelled out, as if he was speaking to a five-year-old. "Nowhere, abso- _fucking_ -lutely nowhere in that involves or even hints at me being gay! I thought you were better than that and understood!"

"The touches—"

"I was focused on the clothes! And I am so comfortable in my sexuality and masculinity that I don't give a shit about society's stupid fragile sense of masculinity! I know who I am, and I am ok with that," Draco yelled. "What I'm _not_ okay with is idiots falling into that fragile masculinity and thinking I'm gay!"

Draco huffed and stepped over Harry's body, slamming the door behind him.

Harry stayed on the ground, crying as he curled inward. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," Harry cried. "You're so stupid Harry!"

He didn't know how long he laid on the ground crying. The sun has long since set, and his nose was face was severely red and puffed, tears staining his cheeks. His heart was effectively shattered into pieces, broken without any hope of fixing it.

It was his phone that shocked him out of his state. Someone was calling him. Harry crawled to the coffee table in his living room where his phone was, not having enough energy to stand up fully. He reached for the phone and answered the call without looking at who was calling. "Draco?" he sniffled.

"No baby, it's Blaise, Blaise Zabini," Blaise's honeyed voice said. "I wanted to see if you were doing anything tonight? What happened?"

"Draco's straight," Harry cried. "I feel broken…"

"No baby, don't start crying… I'll make you feel better, much better," Blaise said. "Don't think about Draco, alright, focus on something else, what are you wearing? Just tell me about your clothes."

"N-Naked… except for a jockstrap…" Harry said. "I should change—"

"No, no don't keep the jockstrap on baby, Daddy Blaise will be there soon to make you feel better. You'll forget all about that Malfoy brat, okay?" Blaise purred.

"O-Okay…"

"Call me 'Daddy,'" Zabini said.

Harry sniffled, his mind and heart disconnected and not working at all. Harry's mind was cloudy as he couldn't think straight, the fragmented pieces of his heart and mind screaming at him in vain, their voices becoming smaller and smaller until complete silence. He nodded. "Okay Daddy… please make me feel better."

"I will baby, I will."


End file.
